


【莫萨】窄门之前

by lotusfire666



Series: Musical Series [2]
Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao, Mozart! - Levay/Kunze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 55,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotusfire666/pseuds/lotusfire666
Summary: 德莫crossover法萨，有阿玛德出没
Relationships: Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart/Antonio Salieri
Series: Musical Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743535
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. prelude

萨列里第一次见到莫扎特的时候，他只有六岁。他被老莫扎特引到皇后面前，用绸缎蒙了眼睛弹琴，竟也一个音没弹错。贵妇人们啧啧称赞，皇后把他抱在怀里，用丝绸手帕擦他额上的汗，问他想要什么，他却跳下皇后的膝头，伸手想牵旁边站着的小公主的手，说你真好看，以后做我的新娘好不好？老莫扎特看起来吓得不轻，大人们却哄笑起来，皇后用扇子捂着脸，笑得漂亮的耳坠簌簌颤抖。

萨列里在心里叹息了一声。这个孩子是个天才，他自己直到十几岁也不一定能弹得有他好。但瞧瞧他父亲对他做的，像训猴一样教他那些讨好大人的把戏，复杂的和弦他甚至不能清楚其中的意义……无非是贵族们看他年纪小又可爱，一个新鲜有趣的玩物罢了，等长大成人就失去魅力，泯然众人。

在皇后和男爵夫人的一再挽留下，莫扎特一家在王宫停留了两周。萨列里忙于排练新的曲子，并没有一直陪着，只听说一众贵族都为他着迷，小公主也跟他玩得很开心。

但有一次他在琴室练习时，小莫扎特不知道从哪里溜出来，不知是在捉迷藏还是在玩什么，满头大汗地躲在管风琴后头叫萨列里保密。他穿着皇后刚送给他的旧衣服（皇子的，红色双排扣，虽然有点旧了，但毕竟做工精致，在小莫扎特身上也增添了几分贵气），眨着狡黠的眼睛，嘴唇红红的，看起来粉雕玉琢，萨列里就一时心软答应了。

他想了想要怎么跟小孩玩，但又觉得这么个小天才怕是跟普通小孩不一样——可普通小孩萨列里也不是很有办法。他思想斗争了一会儿，最后决定当做什么也没发生，继续弹他的曲子，但特意坐直了身子，衣服理整齐了，把他为人所称颂的漂亮仪态十成十地拿出来，弹到得意处还自己伴唱，字正腔圆。

可等他一曲完毕后转头去看，小莫扎特已经躺在他的地板上睡着了，衬衣领被汗津得发黄，头发一丝一缕地贴在头上，看起来和萨列里常见的那些农场里的小孩子们并无二样，谁知道他的小脑袋里藏着那么出众的音乐天赋？

萨列里观察了他一会儿，把他抱上沙发。莫扎特不怎么情愿地动了下，但并没有醒来。萨列里盯着他的睡脸思量了好几秒，最后决定还是拉提琴。他挑了一首欢快轻松的曲子，在心里琢磨了一下乐谱，就竖起琴弓开始演奏。他自己也很喜欢这首曲子，是一首民歌改编的曲子，他小时候练了很久，只不过后来进入宫廷，演奏的机会就少了。他拉了第一遍，觉得有些生疏了，就又拉了一遍，加快了一点速度，又放进几个颤音，自我感觉很不错，于是又拉了第三遍。

在他练到第六、七遍的时候，小莫扎特醒了过来。他翻了个身，就从沙发上滚了下来，咚一声，似乎还摔得不轻。萨列里的琴音就停了。

“您拉的琴真好听！您叫什么名字？”小莫扎特说，他已经飞快地从地上爬起来了，一点没受影响似的走到萨列里面前，仰起头，踮起脚，好像在期待一个拥抱。

萨列里一手拿着琴，一首举着弓，并没有多余的手可以抱他。他迟疑了一会儿，微微弯腰，小莫扎特就伸手揽住他脖子，毫不客气地一口亲在他脸颊上，大概是表示感谢的意思了。

还湿漉漉的，萨列里在心里皱了皱眉。

“我喜欢您拉的琴！”小莫扎特还在喋喋不休。“比我姐姐拉的还好听！”

萨列里暗暗翻了个白眼，想说正常听我演奏可比听你姐姐演奏要付多得多的价格。他装模作样地清清嗓子，把琴放在一边，站直了身子，准备给莫扎特一顿关于正确学习音乐的教导，却被莫扎特抢了先。那小家伙环视一周，就兴奋得跳了起来，在他琴房里飞跑了，好像刚刚才发现这个宝藏。

“先生！阁下！”他尖叫道。“这些都是您的吗？“

萨列里一边心惊胆战他的宝贝珍藏被小孩子搞坏一边故作矜持地点头。“我是个宫廷乐师，莫扎特先生。”

“成为宫廷乐师就能有这些吗？”

“足够好的宫廷乐师。”萨列里强调道。他不免有点自得。在莫扎特快要摸到他最贵的收藏时眼疾手快地上前把他拉开了。“这个，可是巴赫用过的。”

小莫扎特的眼睛里货真价实地发出了光。他央求地看向萨列里，但萨列里当然不为所动。

“游玩时间结束了，你该回去了。”他板着脸说。“我可是有正经事要做。”

“我没有在玩！”小莫扎特抱怨道。“我听到很好听的歌就忍不住过来啦，您可要帮我保密，我爸管我管得可严了，哪里都不让我去……”他顿了顿，哼起曲子，正是萨列里之前弹奏的曲调。“是不是这个？真好听！您写的吗？”

萨列里顿了顿，咳嗽了一声：“错了半个音。”

“哪里错了？”小莫扎特问。

萨列里有点窘迫，他也是一时诌的。眼看着莫扎特好像真的陷入曲调中，他开始不耐烦起来，打开门请他出去。“差不多可以回家去了，小天才。这里不属于你。”

小莫扎特被他推出了门。“先生，先生！您还没告诉我您的名字，我还能再见到您吗？”他可怜巴巴地问。“我保证不打扰您演奏！我会很乖的。”

萨列里迟疑了两秒，伸手摸上他涨红的脸，帮他理掉一缕黏在脸上的头发。“安东尼奥·萨列里。我们几天前刚在皇后的宴会上见过，莫扎特先生，我就是那个讨人厌的批评者。”眼看着莫扎特的小脸变得不敢置信，他有点心虚似的添了一句：“如果十年后，你还在弹琴的话，来维也纳找我吧。”

莫扎特欢天喜地地跑掉了。萨列里看着他红色的背影消失在长长的走廊里，想着自己何必多此一举。


	2. 1

1.

但下一次见莫扎特花了超过十年的时间。

萨列里在宫廷里慢慢成长，一点点地往上爬，挤掉竞争者，想法获得更多资源。这不太容易，他总有一半时间被世俗事物缠身，他不得不保持每天十个小时以上的时间工作，才能保证有足够的时间用于作曲。他花很多时间用于教贵族家的孩子们音乐，一方面积累他自己的人脉优势一方面他也需要这些酬金维持体面的生活。但不得不说，这些孩子的天资愚笨让他常常心浮气躁，恨不得像他的老师当年逼他练习那样用弓敲他们的脑袋和手，却碍于望子成龙的父母们，不得不违心地说些委婉的废话。这很憋屈，当然，但乐师的生活本来也不过是这些贵族们的消遣。他心里非常清楚，讨老爷们的欢心比做几首惊世骇俗的曲子重要多了。毕竟拿在手里沉甸甸的金币，能够换来家人的笑脸和其他人的尊敬，这实际的好处一眼即明。

萨列里一直在留意莫扎特的事。那个小天才被他父亲带着各处巡回，各地都在赞叹他的天才——那是他十几岁之前的事了，等他稍长一点，因为儿童可爱的外表带来的惊艳蜕变成青少年后他就没什么吸引力了。之后莫扎特留在萨尔斯堡做乐师，写了两部歌剧，没什么名气，想也知道，萨尔斯堡那种乡下地方，一个完整的歌剧团怕都配不齐。

萨列里比自己预想中更经常地想到莫扎特。主要是在被愚蠢的学生气得暗中吐血时，总是忍不住会想：如果是莫扎特，他早把他培养成大师了。随后又想，可惜，可惜，他那个驯猴一样训他的父亲，怕是把他给耽误了，不然他怎么现在还籍籍无名？

他隐约听说莫扎特去了曼海姆（为什么是曼海姆？难道他不知道维也纳才是音乐的中心吗？），又去了巴黎，开了几场不怎么成功的演奏会（听说那简直是个灾难，乱七八糟的谱曲，复杂过头的演奏方式，总之，试图用少年天才的方式再包装一个成年的音乐家是不可能成功的），又灰溜溜地回了萨尔斯堡。萨列里听说他的不幸遭遇后还起过心思要去萨尔斯堡看看这个曾经的少年天才，说不定给他一点指点，至少别再做不切实际的梦，但一想到遥远的路程和他繁忙的日程安排，就把这个念头丢弃了。他甚至还写了信，但停留在“亲爱的莫扎特先生”就停止了，哪一位莫扎特先生？列奥帕多？沃尔夫冈？那个孩子是叫沃尔夫冈吗？

偶尔萨列里为了写曲喝点酒，又想不出新的曲调，枯坐在琴房里一遍又一遍敲击键盘时，他会对空气举一举杯。想上帝公平，世上并没有真正的天才。莫扎特昙花一现，值得一杯酒的惋惜。

1781年的夏天，萨列里清晰地记得，维也纳闷热了好几天，暴雨一直悬在天空沉闷的乌云里，但一直下不下来。皇帝在房间里放了大盆的冰块，热得脱掉了袄子，只穿着衬衣，一群宫人为他打扇，但还是不能降温，萨列里被召见时他的火气几乎到达了顶峰，叫喊着让萨列里给他换个新剧目，他实在厌烦老一套了。萨列里试图解释时间紧迫，他需要精心准备，旁边一直不作声的男爵夫人就忽然提起了莫扎特的名字，把他大大夸赞了一通，说他的创作如同天籁，绝对不流于俗，而且写稿速度很快，就好像音乐从他笔尖直接流淌。皇帝露出了感兴趣的表情，嚷嚷着要见见这个年轻人。萨列里唯唯以诺。

萨列里走出美泉宫时满身满头都是汗。他握紧着拳头，想这天这么热，把我的头脑都弄晕了。莫扎特？那个莫扎特吗？世上又有哪个莫扎特？只有沃尔夫冈。他有多大啦？算算有二十了。二十还没什么名头的音乐家只身跑到维也纳来就想获得青睐？不过听说他得到了海顿的教导……他站在门口叫马车，头脑还浑浑噩噩的，只觉得已经傍晚，却没意识到乌云已经浓得将午时的天光暗成昏夜了。

罗森伯格不知从哪里冒出来，悄无声息地接近他，差点把萨列里吓了一跳。这老家伙脸上扑了太多粉，如今被汗沁湿，流出沟槽来，让他的脸显得有些狰狞，表情更加看不出喜怒了。

“沃尔夫冈·莫扎特？”罗森伯格说，一边亲热地拉着萨列里上了他的马车。“您听说过他吗？一个萨尔斯堡来的乡下乐师。”

萨列里模糊地唔了一声，他确实听到一些传言，海顿似乎颇为欣赏这个突然冒出来的小子，为他说了不少好话，不过海顿是个老好人，谁的好话都会说，何况他在维也纳并没有在匈牙利那么受欢迎，这里还是他萨列里的天下，这里的人们喜爱欢快的音乐胜过神圣的弥撒。

罗森伯格依然在喋喋不休地自说自话，萨列里听得有一句没一句。罗森伯格是在担心这个年轻人不懂规矩，不好控制。“不过科洛雷多把他看得很严。”罗森伯格添了一句。“他住在科洛雷多的行宫。哈，主教大人还真把他当宝贝了，以为我们稀罕跟他抢吗？萨列里阁下，他们也太不把维也纳的音乐家放在眼里了。”

萨列里并没有理会他的挑拨。他很想解开束得紧紧的衣领，最好脱掉厚重的外套，但碍于罗森伯格他只能不断用丝巾擦汗，尽量坐得靠近窗户，虽然马车行进也几乎带不进来风。他热得头昏，眼前也发晕，快要中暑，只能暗中祈祷别在罗森伯格面前吐出来。

他们零零散散交换着话，罗森伯格热情地邀请萨列里周五晚上去莫兹沃克夫人家坐坐，她是个了不起的活动家，她的侄子最近对音乐很有兴趣，非常希望得到萨列里的教导……萨列里答应了，又从罗森伯格那里套了一些宫廷内的八卦消息。他们是很好的利益共同体，甚至称得上某种程度的“朋友”。

然而今天实在是太闷热了，和任何人同处马车这样的狭小空间都能让萨列里烦躁不安。他发昏地说了两句不太聪明的蠢话，罗森伯格没接上茬，表情有点尴尬，萨列里正意识到不对想要补救，余光忽然看到窗外有一个红色的身影闪过。

他愣了一下，随后立刻趴在窗边转头去看，却没再看到那个小小的身影。他们正在经过普拉特公园，前来游玩的人依然很多，大部分都是平民，鲜少衣着光鲜。

“怎么了，萨列里阁下？”罗森伯格也伸长了脖子张望。

“没什么，大概看错人了。”萨列里答道。他想这怎么可能？他一瞬间竟然以为自己看到了十多年前的莫扎特。穿着皇后赏的旧衣服，不扣扣子，跑得飞快，像只兴奋过头的小蜜蜂。

他挥手叫停了马车。罗森伯格有点吃惊，但萨列里不想解释更多，他跳下马车，匆忙地跟罗森伯格作别，就挤进了普拉特公园熙熙攘攘的人群里。

不远处的人群爆发出阵阵欢呼，市井音乐喧闹，萨列里皱着眉头，躲开一个喝多的壮汉，转身却差点被另一个人撞倒，他正要发怒，却认出是科洛雷多主教的亲信阿尔科伯爵，正怒气冲冲地用他尖尖的手杖给自己在人群里开路，脸涨得通红，靴子重重地踏出声音，几步走远，根本就没注意到萨列里。萨列里就把想要跟他打的招呼咽进了肚子里。

人群又爆发出一阵喧哗，萨列里皱着眉头向前挤，听见有人在高声唱歌。他费劲挤开一个打扮离奇的姑娘，总算站到了前面。

然后他看见了莫扎特。

萨列里也不知道他是怎么一瞬间就认出那孩子来。但他就是知道，那个头发乱成一团、拿着市井小民的弦琴、唱着粗俗的词句、高声骂人、却被人们用手举起来，好像凯旋的英雄一样的年轻男人——是莫扎特。

他站在那里一时不能动。

天色那么沉，空气好像凝结了一样，水气和尘土闷得人几乎不能呼吸，莫扎特却笑得那么畅快，好像他身边的空气也会流动，身边有光让他不被乌云压住。他唱着歌（他怎么能唱这么低劣下流的词？），弹着琴（他怎么能弹这么快，完全不讲规矩？），大骂着（他怎么能这样骂人？如果被贵族们听到，如果……啊，阿尔科伯爵，天啊，他完蛋了！），大笑着（他怎么能笑？他怎么能——笑得这样肆无忌惮，全不在乎，难道他不知道自己已经完了吗？）……萨列里有点站立不稳。

他感到晕眩。就好像这该死的天气、该死的莫扎特一起向他涌来，快要压死了他。

人们在欢呼呐喊，嫌天气还不够闷似的，非要把肺喊出来。萨列里被吵得脑袋嗡嗡作响，想要大喊你们都给我闭嘴。他想大喊莫扎特你这个无知的蠢货，你在干什么，你知道你做了什么吗？他想冲过去抱住那个年轻人，亲吻他，摸他的头发，赞美他你是天才，又很想把他从人群中扯出来，捆住他，用脚把他踩在地上，弄脏他的衣服，让他鼻青脸肿，求饶并哭泣。他想跪下去，像那些扛着莫扎特的人一样，做他的脚凳，亲吻他的脚尖，就像他亲吻皇帝的鞋子，又想狠狠给他一巴掌，掐住他的脖子，命令他闭嘴。

萨列里站在那里，欣喜而暴怒，好像独自走了很远的路，终于遇上了同行的人，却发现方向根本不重合；又好像打了很久的井，终于看到水，结果掺了硫磺，冒着有毒的气泡。莫扎特沉浸在狂欢的气氛里，完全没注意到他，而他一直看着莫扎特唱完歌被人放下来，轻快地跺脚掸掉身上的尘土，随后被几个姑娘拉走，消失在树林里。他的嘴唇是封死的，喉咙干涸如沙漠。他一声未出，一步未动。

萨列里慢慢步行回家。直到他快到家时才下起雨来，一开始只有稀落的几滴雨点，但在几分钟内转变成了大雷雨，噼里啪啦，萨列里没来得及躲，被浇了个落汤鸡。他站在自己门厅里，看自己的头发、手指、厚重的外套一直在往下滴水，地面积起了小小一个水洼，湿润了瓷砖的缝隙。他盯着那缝隙从白变黑，冷漠又模糊地想着这拼花的瓷砖可真难看，庸俗得刺目，几十年前流行的款式——上个屋主是个远东来的俄罗斯人，照家乡的款式盖了这房子，生意失败才折价卖给他，就算这样也耗掉了萨列里好几年的积蓄，所以为了省钱他并没重新装修。佣人看到他，急忙走过来，帮他把那个吸满了水变得沉重的外套脱掉，他才深深呼出一口气，好像把整个身体里的霉气都呼出来了似的，伸手解开了令他窒息的领结。

萨列里换好衣服回房间，开始准备明天要给公爵家小儿子上课的乐谱，又惦念着之前写了一半的歌剧得加快完成。他翻了翻自己的日程记录，懊恼地发现答应男爵夫人的小奏鸣曲进度落后，怕是来不及如期交付。他一边想着要怎么措辞，一边从案牍上堆成山的曲谱、账单、信件中翻找空白信纸，却不小心碰倒了，压在上面的纸张哗啦啦散落一地。

萨列里也懒得叫佣人收拾了，自己弯腰去捡，这一翻还找到几张他以为已经丢掉的曲子，凑合凑合也够给男爵夫人交差了。他拣好桌子坐下，开始写信，先客气地赞美了男爵夫人的品位，援引了一些时髦的话，提出几个对新红的女高音的见解，最后才说他进展顺利，曲子加上了新近流行的元素，一定可以让她满意。

然后他想了想，看似不经意地加了一句：如果您熟悉沃尔夫冈·莫扎特，是否有机会引荐我认识？听说他最近来到了维也纳，我对他多年前的表演印象深刻。

他仔细地通读了全信，确认没犯什么失礼的错误，才开始收尾。“愿上帝保佑您的金嗓子和您的美貌。您忠诚的奴仆，”他在纸的末尾写道，忽然不明所以地停顿了一下。窗外还在下雨，但变得淅淅沥沥，天色变亮了起来，甚至隐约有太阳光从变得稀薄的云层里透了出来。他的羽毛笔悬在空中，墨沾得有点多，墨汁在笔尖凝结成珠，几乎要滴下来。他轻轻地叹息了一声，在旁边的干布上擦了擦才继续。

“安东尼奥·萨列里。”他在“奴仆”下认真地签上了自己的名字。


	3. Chapter 3

2\. 

事实上萨列里正式见到莫扎特的时机一直拖过了夏天。直到维也纳的树叶开始变黄，萨列里不幸地发现自己头上多了几根白发，女人们开始戴长长的手套和花哨的帽子，皇帝陛下的脾气因为过敏而暴躁，他都没找着机会再见到莫扎特。

男爵夫人像鸟儿一般飞来飞去，匆匆回信说她已经写信给科洛雷多大主教帮萨列里引荐，但她自己已经跑去了罗马，据说在那里有新的男高音非常出众。等萨列里拿着信去找科洛雷多时却吃了闭门羹。这位大老爷显然对那位不服管教的年轻音乐家耿耿于怀，十分恼火，连萨列里的面都没见，直接让阿尔科伯爵把他打发走了。

就这样一直拖到了深秋，萨列里依然连莫扎特的一片衣角都没见着。他听罗森伯格说了不少莫扎特的传言，说他被科洛雷多辞退了赶出去，流落街头，本来要给皇帝演奏的机会被剥夺，又说他在歌剧团里找到一个钢琴师的职位，弹琴好听到树上的鸟儿都会落下，说他花钱如流水，居无定所，流连最低级的酒馆和赌场，说他一晚上能写300行的谱子，还说他用一首钢琴曲买了一个姑娘的一夜。什么离奇的都有。萨列里冷眼旁观，想维也纳真让人堕落，这家伙照这样下去，等到冬天就得收拾铺盖滚回萨尔斯堡。

萨列里其实并没有多少时间能用来想莫扎特，他得筹划自己的意大利巡演，忙得不可开交，而且他自己的歌剧进展缓慢。好像被什么卡住似的，他总是得不到想要的旋律，他试了好几种新潮的做法，但总觉得不够合理，每日苦苦思索，陷入瓶颈，又不想让虎视眈眈的同侪看出来他的局促，只能抓紧一切时间，在马车上、琴房里，甚至走路的时候反复地一小节一小节琢磨。

就在他几乎要把莫扎特置之脑后的时候发生了一件事。莱比锡的一个商人写了部戏，非常得意地四处贩售，被维也纳的小斯泰法尼看中了，准备改成歌剧，内容是充满异域风情的冒险故事，非常合贵族们的胃口，但是是德语的。萨列里不怎么喜欢德语剧，他刚刚奉皇帝之命完成一部德语的《扫烟囱的人》，虽然反响不错，但费了他很大力气琢磨那些发音，比起德语还是意大利语的圆滑好听多了。哪怕德语剧渐渐流行，萨列里对此风潮也一直嗤之以鼻。

然而斯泰法尼实在很喜欢这个本子，就向皇帝邀功，希望可以找别人来写曲。萨列里当时也列席在场，而斯泰法尼报出的名字是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。

萨列里站直了身子。他自觉对维也纳的音乐风潮了如指掌，会德语的作曲家也不止一个，为何偏偏是那个名不见经传的莫扎特。

皇帝问萨列里的意见。所有人都看了过来，要听他这个权威说话。萨列里知道如果他坚决反对，皇帝不会坚持，而莫扎特可能真的冬天就要返回萨尔斯堡了。以科洛雷多的脾气，他不会原谅这个叛逆的乐师，莫扎特的日子会非常非常难过——也许他这辈子都不会再有出头的日子。

萨列里停顿了几秒。他想着那个穿着红衣服，笑得眼睛发光的男孩，哼出的曲调没有一点错误，又想到在普拉特公园见到的年轻人，全公园的人都在为他欢呼……

他非常清楚这个剧本很容易成功，也非常清楚这是一个极大的重担，要么被压垮再没有第二次机会，要么声名鹊起，成为新的宠儿。而那孩子会接受哪一种？他会变成什么样？萨列里见过太多被维也纳宠爱又抛弃的人了。

他最终谨慎地开口：“他很年轻，缺乏经验。但，才华横溢。”罗森伯格站在皇帝旁边不敢置信地瞪着他，眼睛都快瞪出来。斯泰法尼高兴地握紧了拳头，对萨列里比眼色，鉴于他们一向不太合，这已经是斯泰法尼能给出的最大好意了。萨列里没有看他们。他还没有无耻到对事实视而不见。

皇帝满意地拍手，于是这事就这样定下了。

所以萨列里和莫扎特正式的见面是在这样一种情况下发生的：萨列里授命检验《后宫诱逃》的成果，同时带着提携了莫扎特的自矜，希望莫扎特能够知恩图报，进入萨列里的麾下，毕竟他是帝国音乐界最权威的人。

萨列里为了这次见面还特别洗了他最喜欢的那套衣服，换上了新领巾和新衬衫。他还打定主意在气氛融洽的时候跟莫扎特提一提他年幼时的事，可以笑他你花了比计划更多的时间才来到维也纳。他相信莫扎特会很听话，也会为他的魅力倾倒，成为他最值得骄傲的门徒。他在去见莫扎特的路上还在构思他要怎么扶植这个小天才，他想得飘飘然，想着以他们的能力，他们甚至可以征服波拿巴。他连走进乐厅时的脚步都比平常要欢快几分，几乎称得上雀跃了。

然而莫扎特无情地击碎了他的幻想。

他连简单的寒暄都欠奉，直接指挥着乐队开始了摧枯拉朽的序章。

萨列里坐在座位上动弹不得，耳朵被齐鸣的管弦乐和高亢的女声震得发痛。他从来没有听过这样的音乐，随性之至，好像杂乱无章，又无比和谐，每一个音都恰到好处，温柔的、激烈的、潺潺的音符从乐器里滑出，仿佛看见极致的欢愉（啊，那狂热下难道不是极度的痛苦？），看见哀愁与伤感（以及愤怒，那么多嘲讽和愤怒），仿佛看见人生的真相（活生生的生命在流淌，几乎肉眼可见）。音乐超越歌词成为了叙事的语言。

萨列里的眼中涌出泪水，他硬生生地忍了回去，不太成功，鼻子酸痛。

他清晰又绝望地意识到：莫扎特已经到达了他永远都追不上的彼岸。他的光辉来自天堂，是神赐，不是人可以求得。

他觉得如坐针毡，想回去撕掉他写了一半的草稿，又想听更多，他怎么能听够？每一句他都想记住，都觉得完美，然而总有更完美的在后面让他陶醉。

莫扎特显然也陷入了激动。他像只小狮子一样用力挥舞着手臂，睁大了眼睛，时不时张嘴，紧紧盯着台下的每一个成员。而萨列里看着他涨红的脸，干裂的嘴唇，蓬乱的头发被汗湿贴在脸边，只能想着：上帝啊，上帝啊——

在第二幕一个舒缓的间奏时，萨列里从莫扎特身上移开视线，忽然发现，莫扎特的身后离他几米远的地方，站着一个6、7岁的男孩。他穿着双排扣的红衣服，正学着莫扎特的样子指挥。萨列里刚刚在想这是谁家的贵族公子不声不响地溜进排演现场其他人竟然没阻止，却忽然觉得哪里不对，再仔细一看，吓得心跳漏了一拍。

他清楚地记得，那是皇后送给小莫扎特的衣服。他也清楚地记得，小莫扎特漂亮的脸蛋曾多么讨贵族们的喜欢。而那个男孩，赫然就是十几年前的莫扎特。

这个发现把萨列里从莫扎特的音乐迷醉中带了出来，他不由得在剩下的乐章里反复看着台上的莫扎特和台下的孩子，试图搞明白这是怎么回事，渐渐发现——并不是那个男孩在模仿莫扎特，相反，他的动作虽然受限于小小的身躯，但是却更精准，更符合音乐的节奏。而莫扎特，因为本身没有受过指挥训练的缘故，表达反而更加粗疏、稚拙。

萨列里有了非常不好的联想。难道是那个男孩在操纵莫扎特吗？他模糊地想起在一次沙龙闲谈里一个爱好神秘事物的意大利伯爵夫人说过在非洲有些巫术会养鬼，尤其是那种儿童的灵魂，能量很强，被用来行恶事……他感到一阵心慌，忍不住隔着衣服碰了碰自己胸前的十字架。这个联想让他连继续享受音乐都做不到了，他一会儿想怪不得莫扎特会写出这样的音乐，这不是人间的音乐，是撒旦的诱惑啊；又一会儿想他要怎么办，据说这些恶灵都很凶恶，不能让莫扎特知道他看出来了，最好想个办法悄悄地把莫扎特引到那种驱鬼的地方；又想到怪不得莫扎特和科洛雷多交恶，主教身边果然是容不下魔鬼的，但科洛雷多为什么没有直接施行驱鬼……他没发现吗？萨列里环顾四周，所有人都沉醉在音乐里，并没有什么特别——只有他能看见吗？

他胡思乱想了半天，自己把自己吓得半死，都没留意到音乐已经结束了。

莫扎特停下了手中的指挥棒，咳嗽了一声，萨列里才回过神，再一看，那男孩已经消失了（真的消失了啊！耶稣基督啊圣母玛利亚啊圣彼得圣保罗圣约瑟！求你们保守我！）。

莫扎特走下乐池，走到萨列里面前，微微欠身当做行礼，一脸期待地等待评价。萨列里努力定了定神，摸着椅背站起来，一手的汗，他不动声色地把手放在背后，拒绝了莫扎特伸出来的手。

“莫扎特先生，希望我们以后不要遇上。”他说道，努力控制着自己的声线不要颤抖。

莫扎特因为兴奋而通红的脸瞬间变白了。“萨列里阁下！”他不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，想要争辩，萨列里已经推开他疾步走了出去。他迫不及待地想要溜走，莫扎特却是个执拗的，又追了上来，还伸手拽住了他。“萨列里阁下，您对我的音乐有何评价？”他带着被忽视的不满，提高了一点声音。“您有什么改进的意见吗？”

萨列里强迫自己冷静。他的脑子飞速地转着，这辈子也没这么紧张过。既然只有他能看到男孩，那说明肯定是有条件的——萨列里与其他人唯一的不同是，他是整个帝国最懂音乐的人。这样一想，这说不定就是他天赋的使命了，只有他能看到莫扎特身上发生的这一切，也只有他可以改变这一情况。

萨列里觉得自己好像站在某个关键的时刻。他可以任由莫扎特就这样下去被鬼吞噬，因为跟他也没什么关系——可他看见了，就没法视而不见。拯救莫扎特！拯救他脱离鬼的束缚！这是除了他没有人可以做到的事。萨列里忽然被这一想法激励了。

萨列里深深吸了口气，露出一个慈爱的微笑：“您用了一些非常新潮的技法，我想我需要时间仔细思考一下。但我必须要赞美您在如此短的时间内拿出完成度如此高的作品，真的非常出色……您明天有没有安排？我受邀去圣奥古斯丁教堂检查他们的圣乐，他们来了新的乐队领班，您有没有兴趣一起？我想听听您的意见。我们可以一起吃午餐，我带您去一间很不错的餐厅。”

莫扎特对他的态度转换有点吃惊，但并没有多想，很快答应了。萨列里松了口气，和他挥手作别。

他回到家就开始翻箱倒柜找书，不停地走来走去，口里念念有词，仔细回忆了所有他听说过的驱鬼方法，忙得差点忘了晚上要上的课。到了睡前，他格外敬虔地把十字架摘了下来攥在手心，跪在床头忏悔了从出生到现在为止犯的罪，说着说着自觉罪孽深重，眼含热泪，发誓从此一心向善，做上帝忠诚的奴仆，救赎可怜的莫扎特脱离苦海。

第二天中午莫扎特如期出现在约定的地方，萨列里已经提前准备了被教皇祝福过的十字架，还多带了马鞭草和其他一些据称驱鬼用的东西，藏在衣服里。莫扎特远远地就很高兴地跟他打招呼，根本看不出异样。萨列里努力 平静了一下自己，在心里又过了一遍计划，方才邀请莫扎特上马车，自己跟了上去，顺手把神圣十字架压在莫扎特手上——毫无反应。莫扎特甚至还友善地对他的十字架发表了一些好奇的想法。

于是接下来的半天时间里他们一起享用了午餐（萨列里特别要了蒜腌排、蒜香面包、生蒜汁佐餐……莫扎特对萨列里如此不拘一格表示吃惊，毫无障碍地全吃了下去，还喝了葡萄酒，虽然这让之后马车里的味道不太好闻，但萨列里忍了），谈论圣经（莫扎特最喜欢圣母颂词，他对科洛雷多意见很大，但承认主教知识渊博，在宣教上很有一套），去了教堂（根据萨列里的要求，神父还用十字架和圣水给莫扎特祝福，莫扎特为此非常高兴），听了圣乐（萨列里再一次被莫扎特对音乐的敏感性折服，尽管他们在对海顿新作的看法上产生了分歧），最后到了关键的时刻，萨列里邀请莫扎特为乐班演奏。

莫扎特大大方方地走到管风琴下方坐下，背对着大家，萨列里给自己划了个十字，让人悄悄多取一些圣水过来。

在莫扎特的手触到琴键按下第一个键那时起，那个男孩又出现了。这一次他坐在琴凳上，和莫扎特一起演奏，莫扎特显然很习惯也意识到他的存在，他的每一下触键总是会避开男孩的手。

萨列里已经无心欣赏莫扎特美妙的弹奏了。他非常紧张，焦灼得咬指甲。他是不是不应该靠自己驱鬼？或许该告诉别人，找些更专业的人……但只有萨列里能看见的话别人不会信的，或许还会说他嫉贤妒能。况且连科洛雷多主教都没搞定，那些神父又有什么用？……如果驱鬼成功了莫扎特会怎样？他还会写出那样漂亮的曲子吗？不、不，那是撒旦的音乐，不应该存在世上……如果不成功？不成功就会有更多那样美得超乎想象的音乐产生吗……还有为什么这个男孩会长得和莫扎特小时候一模一样？莫扎特看起来多么正常啊，谁知道竟是被鬼附的可怜人……上帝保佑，他一直都得神眷顾，这一次神也一定会保护他的。

萨列里终于坚定了下来。莫扎特也快演奏结束了，他摇晃着身体，正陶醉在最后的高潮里。萨列里从仆从手里接过一大瓶圣水，在心里默念了一遍驱魔祷文，上前两步，照着那男孩劈头泼了下去。

莫扎特也被泼湿了，他一惊，差点跳了起来，停下了演奏，男孩就消失了。乐班不知发生了什么，非常震惊，键盘手急忙上前抢救琴，在一旁的神父也急得跺脚大叫，质问萨列里干什么。萨列里根本没听他说话，手里握紧了十字架，还拎着水瓶，只紧紧盯着莫扎特不放。

莫扎特从琴凳上起身，站了起来。他盯着琴凳和地上的水渍，若有所思了好一会儿，方才抬起头看向萨列里。

萨列里的心脏都快要跳出来了。莫扎特的眼睛睁得很大，头上还在滴水，眼角泛着红，鼻翼翕张，耳朵也是红的。分不出是极度气愤还是极度震惊。

“您……您能看见他？”他问道，嘴唇颤抖着。


	4. 3

3.

几分钟后，莫扎特和萨列里站在教堂的偏廊里。莫扎特摘掉了弄湿的假发，乐班的仆从给他拿来几件备用的演出服，更换被泼湿的衣服。萨列里被神父愤怒地一阵责备，不得不尴尬地陪着莫扎特换衣服。

教堂里烧了炭，暖融融的，莫扎特脱掉了外套，只穿着单衣，露出纤长的脖子和锁骨，不成体统，却兴奋过头，满脸秘密抑制不住想说。

“天啊，萨列里阁下，我的大师，我第一次遇到有人能看到他。”他压低了声音。“请原谅我的冒昧，我从中午就觉得有点奇怪……您是真的看到他了，对吗？”莫扎特伸手在空气里捞了一下，好像在摸什么似的。

萨列里强忍着拔腿就跑的冲动，白着脸不敢动，只能艰难地点头。

莫扎特看起来开心得快要扑上来给他拥抱了。萨列里不得不板直了背，把手放在背后，往旁边走了两步，做出凛然的样子，才让他打消了这一念头。

“来，这是阿玛德。”莫扎特实在高兴得头脑发昏，忍不住都要把他的鬼魂介绍给萨列里了。他指着一团空气说。“阿玛德，这是安东尼奥·萨列里先生，维也纳最了不起的音乐家。”

“……他不是已经消失了吗？”萨列里过了几秒才能回答，几乎都要哭腔了。

“他就在这里啊。”莫扎特拍拍空气。萨列里惊恐地盯着他的手看，什么也看不出来。

双方沉默了一会儿。

“……您真的能看见他吗？”莫扎特小心翼翼地追问。

“……只有在您演奏时。”萨列里哑着嗓子回答。他忍了又忍，还是没忍住。“他是……是鬼吗？看起来有点像……嗯，您小时候。”

莫扎特愣了愣，随后大笑起来，笑声太大甚至引起了神职人员的注意。萨列里硬咳了一声他才止住笑，萨列里感觉自己说了什么蠢话，十分窘迫，脸都涨红了。

“这就是我小时候。”莫扎特抓了抓头发试着解释。“我也不知道怎么说，他是我小时候的样子，我叫他阿玛德。从我第一次作曲开始，他就出现了，一直没有离开。没人能看见他，他也不是鬼、幽灵、恶魔什么的，您试过的那些东西都没效果，嘿，我可是在最传统的家庭里长大，每天祷告五次，一次不落，圣母天父保佑我。您看，他可什么危害都没造成，除了给我无数的灵感。”

“如果一定要我给他个定义的话——”莫扎特故作神秘地一笑，朝萨列里眨眼睛。“悄悄告诉您，您可别说出去。”他示意萨列里靠近点，萨列里左右看看，凑近了过去。

“他是音乐啊。”莫扎特附在他耳边说。

比起“看到莫扎特被鬼附所以我要给他驱鬼”这样说出去过分荒诞不经的笑话，还是“宫廷乐长被莫扎特的演奏激怒给他泼了一头水”这种听上去更合理一些，哪怕会被安上歇斯底里的坏名声，至少不会被当中邪。萨列里和莫扎特商量好了说词，才从偏廊里走了出来，跟教堂乐班作别。

出门的时候才意识到外面有多冷，只裹着单衣和演出服的莫扎特冻得发抖，萨列里过意不去，邀请他上了自己的马车。“噢，我真是讨厌维也纳的冬天。每年冬天我都想找机会跑回威尼斯。我家的厨娘会做很棒的海鲜炖汤，如果您对意大利菜有兴致的话。”萨列里亲切地提议。“我可以让我的仆人给您家里送封信说您不回去晚餐了。”

莫扎特不在意地挥手。“不用这样麻烦，我无拘无束。”

萨列里会意地笑笑。

晚餐时莫扎特已经换好了衣服，萨列里拿了一套自己的新衣给他，在他身上显得有点宽松，但年轻人毫不在意，只把过长的衣角折进裤子里。厨娘端出晚餐，斟上美酒，他们相对而坐。

“敬您的音乐。”萨列里举起酒杯说。他加重了音乐这个词。

莫扎特也举起酒杯。

萨列里吃饱喝足后兴致很高，邀请莫扎特去他的琴房。莫扎特欣然应允。到了琴房莫扎特四处张望着，对萨列里堆了满墙的乐谱露出了羡慕的表情，萨列里终于可以把他憋了两天的梗说了出来：“我还记得十多年前，你跑来我琴房听我拉琴，当时我说你以后可以来维也纳找我，你还记得吗？”

令人吃惊的是，莫扎特还记得。“花了比答应您更多的时间，不过现在我确实是站在这里不是吗？”

萨列里转身看着他。莫扎特抿着嘴唇露出一个称得上羞涩的笑，他的耳朵甚至都微微地红了。

萨列里也微笑起来，感慨起时光飞逝。他比划着莫扎特当年的模样，拿他淘气的样子取笑他，莫扎特窘迫起来，叫他“我的好大师，别笑我啦。”

莫扎特甚至还记得萨列里那天拉的民歌。他征询地指了指收在一边的小提琴，萨列里点点头，他就取了出来，试了试音，开始弹奏。

阿玛德又出现了。这次他坐在一边的琴凳上听莫扎特演奏。

萨列里依然对他的出现感到一点不安，但莫扎特看上去很自然，完全没被影响。他拉着琴，还摇晃起来，示意萨列里跟上。

萨列里无奈地叹了口气，知道他什么意思——在维也纳的音乐家里，萨列里的声乐造诣最高。

他清了清嗓子，站直了身体，张口开始唱那首意大利的民谣：

你的眼睛如星光闪亮

你的嘴唇如甜蜜的毒药

你的声音将我包围

呼唤我，呼唤我

这爱的火焰将我燃烧

唉，爱人啊，你可知我的灵魂颤抖

我切切渴慕你，又恐惧

我渴求夜晚将我隐藏

这样你睁开眼睛

就能看到温柔的黎明

唉，爱人啊，你可知我的心

唉，爱人啊，你可知我爱你

他唱的是意大利语，只唱了一遍重复，不知为何觉得有点羞赧，这种不登大雅之堂的歌他从献身宫廷音乐之后就很少唱了，居然没忘词也是侥幸。莫扎特倒是兴致很高，拉得摇头晃脑，曲终结束开心地把琴和弓都高高举起，大声叫着“Bravo！”冲过来给了他一个紧紧的拥抱，倒是把萨列里吓了一跳。

“这么好听的歌没有出名真是太可惜了！”莫扎特说着，仍然意犹未尽。“可惜我的意大利语不大好，您跟我讲讲歌词什么意思？”

萨列里皱了皱眉。“少女思春，想要和情人共度良宵的故事。”他答道，觉得尴尬，并不想多做解释。

莫扎特待还要追问什么，萨列里打断了他。“哎，实在也不是我给您泼冷水，但您若想在这里混出些名堂，光用德语可是不够的。这次皇帝同意用德语排剧只是一时兴起，毕竟意大利语才是歌剧的语言。”

莫扎特飞快地回答，脸色有点不悦：“可德语是我们国家的语言。人们都说德语，只有唱歌才变成意大利语，不是很怪异的事吗？我觉得我们需要推广德语歌剧。”

“您的乐理老师应当教过您，最优美最高级的音乐应当配最圆润的语言。再说了，我可不是德国人。”萨列里假笑道。“意大利语才是最美的语言。”他用意大利语说。这句话莫扎特听懂了，倒也没有反驳，但脸色不太好看。

萨列里在心里叹息他的年少气盛。以为一部歌剧用德语写就能改变世界吗？需要认清的是，无论莫扎特写曲写得有多好，也不过是皇帝的消遣，而消遣就是一时兴趣，高兴时捧你上天，也可能转头把你遗忘。一时好奇同意用德语，可改不过这么多年来的老传统。

他巧妙地换了个话题，又绕到阿玛德身上。莫扎特立刻兴致勃勃起来，对着空气一抓，好像是把阿玛德抓到了身边。

“我以为世界上只有我是不正常的，跟着这么个小家伙。”莫扎特笑嘻嘻地说，蓝眼睛在烛光下显得很沉，但反射着光。“但您居然也能看到！您一定是神选之人。”

“可他是跟着您的。”萨列里答道，他想了想，重又开口。“他能看到我吗？”他露出了好奇的神情。“我是说，如果我跟您一起弹奏的话，我可以碰到他吗？”

“不试试怎么知道？”莫扎特答道，他从椅子上跳下来，打开钢琴盖，坐在琴凳上拍拍空出的位置，示意萨列里过来。

萨列里顿了顿，坐了过去，紧贴着莫扎特。

“他现在坐在这里。”莫扎特指了下钢琴上面。

“弹点什么？”萨列里也兴奋起来，摸着自己的手。

“听您的。”

萨列里想了想，选了一首难度较低的四手联弹。莫扎特会意，从他按下琴键的那一秒，阿玛德又出现了，盘腿坐在钢琴上面。

“真的又看到了！”萨列里惊讶地说。“阿玛德，你好，我是安东尼奥·萨列里。”他对着阿玛德微笑，但并没有得到反馈。阿玛德依然表情冷淡地托着下巴注视着莫扎特。

莫扎特有点不好意思。“他很少说话，事实上，我没跟他用语言沟通过。”

“那平时，你是怎样……？”

“他一直在做自己的事，我就装作看不见，演奏和作曲的时候他会离得我近一点，但基本上是个冷淡的家伙。”

萨列里看着那个孩子，觉得这事儿真是非常神奇。

弹完了一整首曲子阿玛德一直保持着那个姿态，宛如一尊精致的石雕，等最后一个音落下后他就消失了。

萨列里有些不满足，但已经很晚了，他不能再留莫扎特了。他在想着怎么邀请莫扎特下次再一起弹琴（不能放在宫廷琴房里，不能让别人知道他们俩相熟，但请到家里来总需要一个好的理由……）莫扎特却忽然拉住了他的手按在琴键上。

“来即兴作曲吧。”莫扎特说。“作曲的时候他就会过来了。”

但四手连弹这种讲究配合和协作的音乐方式从来没有可以即兴作曲的先例，萨列里也不是擅长即兴曲的类型。他有点犹豫，莫扎特握住了他的手不让他退开。他忽然意识到莫扎特的手心里都是汗。

萨列里一瞬间转过很多念头，非常快，倏忽急逝，他没有细究，只是看向琴房墙上的乐谱，每一栏都有一个耀眼的名字，萨列里花了很多年也让自己的名字能够位列其中了，但还不够，他还想把那个S放大，放大到整整一栏都是他的名字。

他轻轻吐出一口气，把手从莫扎特手里抽出来，拍了拍他的手背，问：“什么主题？”

莫扎特没有转头，也没抬头看他：“少女思春，想要和情人共度良宵的故事。”

萨列里失笑。“说好了，意大利语。”他清了清嗓子，唱出第一个音。同时手上起了第一个调。莫扎特很快地接上。

阿玛德果然出现了。他坐在他们之间，小小的手按在琴键上，飞快地从一个地方跳到另一个地方，速度那么快，一个小小的身躯弹出两个人的节奏。

萨列里惊讶地差点忘了唱歌。他只来得及跟着阿玛德的步骤按下他按下的键，一开始手忙脚乱，和莫扎特撞了好几次，但莫扎特非常娴熟，萨列里花了一会儿也跟上了。

音乐的洪流开始从他脑子里涌出，无休无止，如水如光，他能看得到新的曲子在眼前自动地形成，起承转合，每一个小节都完美绝妙。莫扎特的手和他的手在琴键上交错，时而相触，时而跨越，仿佛蝴蝶起舞，天鹅引颈交缠，他甚至错觉自己能听见两个心跳在渐渐和谐，欢快地、雀跃地，好像隐秘的欢呼。

他不由自主地提高了音量，完全抛开了原曲，自由地让声音上升，好像生出了翅膀，能一直飞，穿过身体束缚，穿过琴房，穿过天花板，飞上云霄。天上有什么呀？有云，有繁星，有银河，星星在自己的轨道上奏鸣，天体之歌是上帝的音乐——他一直唱，唱着凡间灵魂的相爱，爱的苦痛和挣扎，不舍和决绝，温柔又心碎。

他改了三遍调，最后一遍莫扎特也跟他一起唱起来了。莫扎特的意大利语发音并不标准，但声音非常清亮。他唱着中音，萨列里就切成了低音伴他的调。他唱着：“呼唤我，呼唤我——”萨列里：“这爱的火焰将我燃烧”莫扎特接上下一句：“将我燃烧——”萨列里：“唉，爱人啊，爱人啊，”莫扎特：“你可知我灵魂颤抖”……循环往复。

万千缱绻不过如此了。

萨列里闭上了眼睛。就像所有的歌都有结尾，所有的音乐都会结束，他也能看得到这尽头。硫磺火湖，天崩地裂，世界终结。

他的眼睑下有热泪滚动。他知道这会变成什么样，无法阻止，无力阻止，从他在普拉特公园看到莫扎特、从他第一次认真听莫扎特的音乐时他就该知道。

最后一个音终于渐渐熄灭。阿玛德消失了。

萨列里安静地坐在那里一动不动。嗓子因为用过度而微微发痛。手指停留在琴键上，依然保持着他最后看见阿玛德的样子。

莫扎特也没动。过了好一会儿，他才转过身来，伸手抓住了萨列里的手臂，萨列里扬起头看着他。

“我不得不说，萨列里阁下……”莫扎特的眼睛里水光闪烁。“这，这个，是我从未体验过的……”他哽咽了。他对着萨列里伸出了手。“安东尼奥——”他恳求道。

他甚至不需要说更多了，那个曾经相连的音乐之灵让萨列里几乎能映射出莫扎特的感情。

萨列里用手捂住了自己的嘴。他一个字都不敢说，他怕他开口的第一个词是“求你”，第二个词是“我爱你”。无论哪个词都不是他能说、应当说的。

莫扎特的手平伸在半空中，微微颤抖着。他的眼圈已经红了，眼泪流了下来。他还是个孩子啊。

“抱歉。”萨列里猛地起身。他转过身去，按住钢琴一角，不去看莫扎特。他自己的眼泪也抑制不住了。

“安东尼奥——”

“回去吧，沃尔夫冈，回家去吧。”萨列里答道。

莫扎特安静了一会儿就悉悉索索地起身走了。没有说再见。萨列里直到听见大门关上的声音才转过身来，坐在琴凳上捂着脸痛哭失声。

他哭了好一会儿才停下来，走到桌前拿起自己之前写到一半的歌剧草稿，他看着自己花了好几个月反复琢磨的稿子，修改的标记密密麻麻。他把那叠纸拿到烛火边，看火焰蚕食了纸的边缘，快要烧到线谱时又飞快地移开了，拍打了几下，灭掉了火。

他颤抖着手擦掉那些烧焦的痕迹，用指甲抠着蜷曲的边缘。他在桌边坐了下来，拿起蘸水笔开始接着写。音乐的震颤还在耳边，他曾看到的天空还残存在眼底，心脏还在因为撕扯的疼痛过快跳动。他不停地写，不停地写，肌肉僵硬到几乎握不紧笔，蘸水笔蘸了太多墨溅到纸上。他不停地写，不停地写，眼睛因为烛火的熏燎而疼痛，炭火烧完了房间里冰凉刺骨。他不停地写，不停地写，直至写过黑夜，直至温柔的黎明，直至他再也看不清眼前的东西。

仆从找到萨列里时，他已经发起了烧，伏在刚刚完成的稿子上动弹不得。他被扛到床上时神志不清，只说了一句话：“上帝啊，为什么？”


	5. 4

4.

萨列里在床上躺了快两周才好彻底，一直拖过了1782年的新年。期间莫扎特试着拜访过两次，被他拒之门外。

他想得很清楚，他得离莫扎特远点，于公于私和他搅合到一起都有百害无一利。正好等到这两周结束他就要开始意大利的巡演了，皇帝给他准了一年假，等他回来想必早就相互遗忘，反而可以正常地相处。

他给留在家乡的哥哥弗朗西斯科写信，问候小侄子，说如果有空他会回去看看。他给威尼斯的老师费尔南多写信，热情地表示他有多怀念意大利的好天气和老师家的花园。他还给曾经是他学生，和他有过情缘、后来在米兰的剧团里成为出众女高音的卡特莉娜写信，用漂亮的诗词赞美她，希望有机会可以再续前缘。他又给在巴黎休养的妻子特蕾莎写信，她因为失去了他们的第五个孩子而心碎，他给她寄了丰厚的支票，鼓励她多参加聚会，春天时可到加泰罗尼亚转转。

他仔细打点好了一切，收拾好行李，把家宅清理干净，遣散了仆从，斗志昂扬地准备第二天出发，却没料到莫扎特在前一天晚上找上了门来。

门被敲得哐哐响，萨列里过了一会儿才想起来仆从被他遣走了，只好自己去开门，门一开，就被窜进来的莫扎特吓了一跳。那年轻人径直走了进去，身上还带着外头的风雪，他抖了抖，那些雪花在温暖的室内化成水，沾湿了他的肩头。

“你可终于愿意见我了，安东尼奥。”他说道，听起来还挺委屈。“我找了你好几次，你的管家都说你还没恢复不让我进来，可我一想，你马上要走了，无论如何我需要在你走前见你一面。”

萨列里按下心里突然升起的雀跃（该死的，他是沉不住气的毛头小子吗），花了几秒镇定自己，才板出脸来，和善又疏离地问：“这么晚了，莫扎特先生，您来寒舍有什么指教吗？”

莫扎特偏了偏头看他。“找你弹琴啊。”他说得一脸理所当然，萨列里反倒被梗住了。

“你也没法忘吧？上一次我们的合奏？”莫扎特挥舞着手说，兴奋得两眼放光。“上帝，我可一直都没法忘。”他抓住了萨列里的手就要把他往琴房里带。“让我们再试一次！”

萨列里挣扎了起来，甩开了他的手。“我不想弹琴。”他拒绝道。

莫扎特愣了愣。“你的身体还没好吗？”他问道。显得很忧心。“我的好大师，我听说你病倒之后非常地担心，很想来看看你，但你的管家说你不想见客……没好的话明天还能启程吗？”

“我已经好了。”萨列里说，他有点疲惫地抓过头发，不知道要怎么跟莫扎特解释。

“那你还犹豫什么，快来吧。这么晚了，我们的时间已经很少了。”莫扎特不由分说地推着他走。

“我都把琴收好了。”萨列里还在找借口。

“我会帮你收拾好的！放心！”莫扎特快乐起来。

“我的炭火不够用……”萨列里微弱地反抗着，已经被莫扎特推进了琴房。

“嘿，动动就暖和啦。”莫扎特已经开始跑前跑后地端凳子，殷勤地帮他拿乐器箱子，调试钢琴。

萨列里深吸了口气，看着莫扎特迫不及待的样子，要说他全不开心是不可能的，但总也没法像莫扎特那样纯粹。他心里的钝痛依然一下又一下地撞击着他，提醒着他：阿玛德是莫扎特的。

莫扎特打开钢琴盖，在琴凳上坐下来就期待地看着萨列里。

萨列里在心里叹了口气。“我不跟你联弹。”他说着，走到一旁拿起自己的小提琴，架到肩上，调整好了音，示意莫扎特起调。

莫扎特有点失望，但并没有再催促更多。他从一个简单的合音开始起调，萨列里等他弹了两个小节才加入，他弹的是萨列里去年写的《扫烟囱的人》歌剧里的一段谐谑曲。

阿玛德又出现了。这一次坐在莫扎特脚边，看莫扎特的动作。萨列里被刺痛一般移开了视线。

莫扎特弹着弹着就开始唱起来了。“嘿呀，嘿呀，美人莫要慌，不要跑，我的家中有金山银山，有漂亮宫殿，天上的星星等你来摘，只要你看看我，你那美丽双肩，漂亮脸蛋，你温柔一笑，我为你神魂颠倒……”他唱得荒腔走板，偏偏还得意地摇晃身体动个不停。

“唱错调了！”萨列里停下了演奏，忍无可忍地挥舞着琴弓。

莫扎特的手指在琴上飞快一划，换了个调，继续唱起来：“我跳跃房檐，只有灰尘作伴，唉，虽然我能触到星星，但我只有灰尘作伴。我把她的烟囱扫得干干净净，再悄悄看着她，等她说——“

“你在瞎唱什么呢！”萨列里啪地用琴弓敲了一下桌子。

莫扎特只是开心地笑。他切掉了手里的演奏，换成了一个悠扬的间奏。阿玛德站起身来，围着他转了一圈，在琴凳上坐了下来，手搭上了琴键。萨列里的心不由自主地紧缩了。

“沃尔夫冈，别这样……”他低声说。

莫扎特开始演奏。依然是萨列里的曲子，但他加了很多变化进去，把那首激烈的吵架曲改编得温柔又欢快。

他不需要开口了。萨列里把琴放在一边，看着他和阿玛德共奏。那是萨列里自己也最得意的一支曲，他闭着眼睛都能看到那一幕幕剧在眼前晃过，唱着“我疲惫又口渴，饥饿又困倦，一无所有口袋空空，这城市的灰尘想埋葬我。可我站在高高的楼顶，看到国王看不见的风景。天使啊，别因为我没犯过的错责怪我，我那最大的罪还需你的赦免成全。愿风扫净你的眼睛，让你看见我日日追逐的身影。”

萨列里一直看着莫扎特弹完这首曲子。年轻人仅穿着单衣，外套搁在一边，琴房没有烧炭，冷得要命，他却丝毫不受影响，灵活地活动着手指，看起来那么惬意又自由，好像和音乐融为一体。

最后一个音落下，阿玛德消失。莫扎特这才转过身来看向他。

“沃尔夫冈啊……”萨列里叹息出声。他想说什么？别做蠢事，别这样对我？

“安东尼奥。”莫扎特只是挺直了腰板，清脆脆地叫他的名字，笑，露出两排白牙。脸因为寒冷冻得红彤彤的，耳朵也是红彤彤的，蓝眼睛倒是闪闪发光。

“……你这个无赖。”萨列里摇了摇头。他还能做什么？除了走上去，捧住他的脸，吻他，让他得偿所愿？因为上帝啊，还有谁能拒绝这样的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特？

莫扎特的嘴唇冻得冰凉，鼻子也冰凉，连舌头都是冷的，但他的热情一点都不冷，几乎是立刻缠到了萨列里身上，拽着他的衣服，咬他的下唇，蹭他的胡子，发出短促而快乐的笑声。他的手指已经绕进了萨列里的衣服里，冰凉凉的手指碰到萨列里的皮肤，萨列里被冰得一激，松开了他的嘴唇。他又不满地凑上前继续索吻，好像那点热量都来自萨列里的呼吸。

“你知道你在做什么吗？虔诚的小天主教徒？”萨列里低声说。在他把整个手都伸进衣服里时按住了他的手。

“用神造的身体使我们愉悦不是犯罪。而且你是意大利人，凯撒和哈德良的意大利人。”莫扎特答道，凑上前咬他的耳朵，萨列里被他蹭得笑。“天啊，你的这张嘴。”他摸了摸莫扎特的脸，年轻人在他手里像只猫一样拧着脖子。

“这张嘴还会更多能让你吃惊的事。”莫扎特说着，把头埋在他脖子里狠狠吸了口气。“但我快要冻死了，你或许愿意考虑换个地方聊聊你纯良的祖先们，亲爱的安东尼奥？”

萨列里解开自己的外套，把莫扎特裹了进来。他们一边接吻一边跌跌撞撞地离开琴房，莫扎特在萨列里还在开卧室门的时候就已经把手伸进了他裤子里，被萨列里打开了。

卧室里的炭火所剩不多，但至少比琴房里暖和多了。他们一起倒在床上，萨列里喘着气，头脑晕晕地看莫扎特毛手毛脚地脱衣服，想他们是怎么搞到这一步的？前一天晚上他还为莫扎特患得患失。然后又觉得：这也没什么，好像他们本该如此。莫扎特的毛衣和内衣粘连在一起，同时踢着脚上的靴子，踢了好几下都没踢掉，气得他骂了声不小的脏话。

“所以这才是你打算给我的临别礼物？”萨列里问，在莫扎特爬上床前捉住他的手亲吻时转身吹熄了蜡烛。

莫扎特对他灭灯有些不满。“给我留点老人家的尊严。”萨列里说道。

“你还很年轻啊，我的大师。”莫扎特答道，摸黑钻进了被子，凉凉的手摸上萨列里的胸膛。他们接了很长一会儿吻才松开。年轻人一直热情地用手指、鼻子和嘴唇在黑暗里辨认萨列里身体的各个部分，萨列里摸着他毛茸茸的乱发，感到手心里热热的，随他乱动，取笑他像只小狗，被莫扎特不轻不重地掐了腰，就呻吟出声。

莫扎特摸索了半天，把自己和萨列里都搞兴奋了，却一直没找到办法做下一步，一看就是缺乏实际经验，着急得乱蹭，呼吸急促，憋着小声的诅咒。萨列里对着天花板翻了无数个白眼，想这小流氓只有空口一张嘴说话漂亮，从床头柜上摸了自己护手的乳霜递给他。

“你在放狗出猎之前都不训练的吗？！”他骂道。莫扎特嘟嘟囔囔着说自己还年轻，接了乳霜抹上就往他身体里捅。萨列里大叫一声，气得给了他一巴掌，差点把莫扎特打懵。萨列里想着我他妈的一把年纪了还得训练童子军，又箭在弦上，直怨倒霉，想他贪莫扎特年轻可爱，床上还得给人上课。

不过好在莫扎特是个聪明学生，萨列里又一直是个好老师，所以他们总算还算是顺畅做了下去，渐渐得趣后就把之前不快抛到九霄云外了，莫扎特很勤快卖力，嘴也很甜，哄得萨列里头脑昏沉时说了不少的昏话，最后汗津津地抱在一起时才意识到折腾了太久房间里的炭已经熄了。

莫扎特起身摸黑找衣服穿，萨列里累过头反而毫无困意，就点上灯，看年轻男人穿衣服。不得不说，在他并不长的情人名单里莫扎特称得上漂亮——虽然这并不是吸引萨列里的主要原因。

脱了衣服的天才跟他没什么不同，一个普通的男人。他不知道他该不该对这点感到高兴或失落。

“你可以留到早上。”他开口道。

莫扎特愣了愣，看向他。

“没炭了很冷。”萨列里说，他翻了个身，不去看莫扎特脸上的表情。

所以第二天萨列里出门上车是莫扎特送的他。他帮着车夫把箱子送上车，最后握住萨列里的手紧了紧，脱下帽子目送他离开。

萨列里在三天后给莫扎特写了第一封信，跟他探讨一个谱曲问题。随信附上了在米兰居住的地址。

十几天后，他到达米兰，莫扎特的信已经在等着他了。年轻音乐家的信洋洋洒洒写了三页纸，除了用三行说音乐问题之外剩下都是热情洋溢的情话，不得不说，有部分相当低俗。

萨列里翻着白眼看完了信，他跟宫廷剧团约的时间是傍晚，所以他应该有点时间来写回信。

“亲爱的沃尔夫冈，回信收到。你的热情真叫我惊讶……”他写着，忽然笑起来，冲自己摇了摇头。

平均每两周他都会收到维也纳的信，有时候莫扎特还会连发两封。所以他前一封信刚回去，又收到新的，谈的是两封之前的问题，时间差这个东西总是让萨列里很头痛。

他用意大利语写信，莫扎特用德语回，好像固执地坚持自己的语言更好，不过萨列里相信莫扎特的意大利语根本没他说的那么糟，证据就是萨列里写的东西他基本都能看懂，有次萨列里用了一个骂人的双关，莫扎特很快回了一封半页都是脏话的双关，非得证明连这个都是德语比较强。

他称呼莫扎特为“我的金苹果”，“小狗”和“小男孩”，莫扎特则叫他“父亲”，“老师”和“教亲”，莫扎特的来信总是很潦草，时常需要2-3封信才能讲清楚问题。有一次甚至用了半幅乐谱的背面做信纸。

尽管他们频繁地书信往来，但不可避免地越来越少谈论感情。莫扎特和他都太忙了。莫扎特的《后宫潜逃》预演大获成功，他已经成为维也纳最炙手可热的音乐家，找他教学的学生排了很长，萨列里则担负着两个新剧，还要在米兰和威尼斯的两个剧团中协调演出。

就算这样，风流的小莫扎特依然见缝插针成功地为自己寻到一位如花美眷。

我真希望你能见见康斯坦茨，他写道。她真是一位温柔贤淑的女士，我和她很有共鸣。她看得到真正的我啊。唉，这样一位女士是值得用一生来珍惜的。虽然我非常讨厌她妈妈……她妈妈简直是个恶棍，她收我的房租多过市价100个银币！可怜的康斯坦茨，我想早点把她从那个家里带出来。我正在争取父亲的同意，但他最近一直在生我的气……

萨列里的回信里就带了醋意：共鸣是指音乐的共鸣吗？她也能看到阿玛德吗？你最好先争取你父亲的同意，我想他对你娶房东的女儿是有点意见的。至于我，我总是希望你能找到一位好妻子，你实在需要有人拴住你，我总担心你的鲁莽和轻浮会让你陷入麻烦。我倒是希望可以见见她！希望你选妻子的品位高于你的音乐品位。

莫扎特的回信很快来了：亲爱的安东尼奥，你知道这独特的位置只属于你。关于婚礼，我想我已经等不及了，她放下了她的母亲，独自来找了我——哎，我怎么能拒绝？我签下了婚书。现在世上有新一位女性姓莫扎特了，祝福我吧，我的好萨列里，你知道我爱你的心从此就要为她和未来的小莫扎特们分去了。

萨列里也回得很快：亲爱的沃尔夫冈，享受你的新婚生活！愿你被你的妻子所爱，她听上去是个好女人。也祝福未来的小莫扎特们，希望他们能像他们的父亲一样勇敢，像母亲一样温柔。老萨列里的幸福婚姻劝言是：任何时候都给妻子足够的钱让她花。别担心我，我有世界上最好的特蕾莎呢。

事实上特蕾莎远在千里之外，萨列里正和卡特莉娜打得火热。卡特莉娜在米兰过得不太顺，最近正打算往维也纳发展，她和宫廷剧院的经理是老相识，以萨列里的影响力和她的能力，谋一个女高音的职位并不难。

萨列里在拆新信时卡特莉娜袅袅婷婷地走了过来，从他手上拎走了信，抢过来看了看，挑眉笑。“你跟莫扎特关系很好？”

“嘘——别告诉别人。”萨列里伸手把信拿了回来。

卡特莉娜眨了眨眼睛。“我想主演他的《后宫诱逃》，你帮我拿到吧？我听说他们对现在的女高音不太满意。”

萨列里皱起眉头。卡特莉娜是他的女高音，他的新缪斯。他手上两部剧都是为她量身打造的。

“为什么？因为他最近很出名？”萨列里问，隐隐压着怒火。

“你知道为什么。”卡特莉娜笑了起来。“你看过曲谱吗？那种杰作，是神赐啊，会留在历史里的。”她吊了一个花腔上去，又圆又滑又亮，确实是绝世的好嗓子，萨列里一手调教出来的最出色的学生。

“帮帮我吧，老师。我也不想浪费我的天赋啊。”她摸着自己的嘴唇，甜甜地微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS：本文所有歌词全是编的，不要信（。
> 
> 再PS：卡特莉娜其实是《后宫》首演卡司，没去过意大利，萨列里其实去意大利时还不认识莫扎特……但一个邪教小黄文嘛……混乱邪恶。


	6. 5

5.

萨列里在8月的时候失去了自己最得意的学生、情人、女高音卡特莉娜。她跟萨列里吵了一架，自己跑去了维也纳，听说莫扎特对她一见倾心，大献殷勤，《后宫诱逃》的女主演位置当然就非她莫属了。

这对萨列里打击非常沉重。莫扎特偷走了他的缪斯！这卑鄙的无赖！他知道卡特莉娜的名字还是因为萨列里跟他说这是自己最爱的学生，他明明知道萨列里即将完成的两部剧都是为她写的！结果他还是偷走了她，给萨列里留下不可弥补的空白。萨列里一怒之下烧掉了所有莫扎特写给他的信，幸好莫扎特也识趣地没再写来，否则萨列里可能会克制不住用最恶毒的语言咒诅他。

威尼斯的好天气也没能让萨列里舒心起来，几重打击之下他病倒了，发起了烧，在床上躺了大半个月。他总是做梦，梦见自己在人组成的泥沼里挣扎，黑暗潮湿，黏黏糊糊。有时候能挣扎地爬上岸，有时候不能，有时候明明看到彼岸的光，却被莫扎特那小子抢了先。他总是提前一步，踩着底下万千朝他伸出的手，那些被他踩过的都成了枯骨，而他却越加光芒闪耀，刺眼到最后吞没了整个世界。萨列里醒来的时候总是抑郁得想砸东西，想他早在第一面就清楚那小子的德行，野心勃勃、狂妄到不屑掩饰。为何还会栽？当真是被鬼迷了心窍。

萨列里最后在意大利多留了一年。一方面米兰和威尼斯盛情挽留，一方面也是因为他气愤维也纳的背叛，皇帝允了他的假，于是他在意大利如鱼得水，新写了四部剧，场场爆满，人们对他用尽溢美之词，连教皇都为他叫好，称赞他“天赋卓然”。维也纳的莫扎特声誉遥远，罗马听不见。家乡人的热情总算治愈了一些萨列里的忧郁，让他在回维也纳时有了底气。

萨列里回到维也纳的阵势搞得很大。他拜托从前的学生和朋友为自己弄了一个热烈的欢迎晚宴，邀请全维也纳的音乐家们都来参加，美酒佳肴尽情享用。他要在宴会上展现给这些德奥的土包子什么才是真正的音乐品位，什么才是真正的意大利风情。他有一半心理是想炫耀给莫扎特看：没有阿玛德，他萨列里一样能做举世瞩目的音乐家。

卡特莉娜没敢出现（她倒还有一些羞耻之心愧对萨列里），莫扎特却大摇大摆地出现了，还带着他的年轻妻子，像只蝴蝶一样在来宾中飞舞，接受众人对他的恭维和赞誉，好像他才是维也纳音乐界的主人，萨列里不过是他雇来举办宴会的厨子。他看到萨列里，眼前一亮，扑了过来，把萨列里抱个满怀，嘴里还激动地叫着“安东尼奥！你可回来了！你不知道我有多想你！”用力地亲吻他，眼角泛泪，脸色通红，好像真的很激动，让不明所以的人还以为他们是多亲密的朋友。

萨列里在心里冷笑，面上还是装出相同的热情，把他抱得很紧，甚至假惺惺地抹了两滴眼泪，他大声夸赞康斯坦茨的美丽贤淑，用夸张的礼节亲吻她的手背，意大利人最擅长的那套文明的调情，引得她受宠若惊地咯咯笑，脸都飞红了不得不用扇子遮住，就像她的丈夫一样轻浮愚蠢得让人难以忍受。

觥筹交错，言笑晏晏。萨列里不动声色地观察着，知道这局晚宴之后会有多少人倒向自己，多少人犹豫不决，多少人此后不应再被任用。罗森伯格一直站在他身边，代表了来自皇帝的强有力支持，懂事的人应当读出这个信号的含义：维也纳的音乐之王回来了，他在为自己再次加冕，是时候认清形势了。

饭毕，萨列里敲了敲杯子，提醒大家安静，他要发表重要的讲话了。所有人一致看向他，萨列里轻咳了一声，从一个他旅行中的小故事开始了自己的演讲。

他为这一表演筹划了近一个月，务求给大家留下深刻的印象。他先称赞了皇帝最近的好品位和新兴趣，又大大赞美了在他不在的这段时间内王朝的同仁们做出的成就（主要是海顿，他刻意忽略了莫扎特），然后话锋一转，谈论他在意大利意识到的新思潮，先锋派的观念。他略感忧虑地提起大洋彼岸的战争，英国正在衰落，失去她最大的殖民地，这对他们来说是个冲击，但也是好事，毕竟盎格鲁萨克逊人一直没什么好品味和艺术细胞。我们应当团结起来，他说道，表示音乐正在变得庸俗化，他们应当为社会的品位负责，停止制作那些滥竽充数和媚俗的作品。

他尤其强调了意大利的光辉传统，尤其是在声乐方面，需要精心培养歌唱家，作为作曲家，音乐应当为歌唱服务，衬托人声的美妙而非喧宾夺主。要克制自己的才能。他说道。表达欲望过剩是一种缺乏节制的表现，不是神所喜爱的。我们应当意识到我们身处最复杂和最危险的时机，社会在享乐和堕落的思潮下已经不复过去的纯真，我们需要接受新的观念来发展，但同时依靠自己的良知和品位来抵御那些糟糕和媚俗的艺术，在历史上留下清白和高贵的名声。他神色郑重地谈及未来，认为十八世纪的最后二十年会产生大的变化，他们需要、也应当从传统的乐师身份中解脱，不应为满足大众的庸俗品位而创作，而应有选择地、自觉地创作，这样才能获得更多的认同，像诗人、哲学家一样应当被视为重要的文化精英。他萨列里虽然不才，但有幸从意大利和奥地利的王朝中学到宝贵的知识，也获得一些微薄的成就，他非常乐意分享，并和意见相同的同仁们继续为帝国的音乐发展谋求新的高度。

他说得慷慨激昂，席下也很震动，纷纷表示赞同，愿意一起为未来的音乐发展而奉献。萨列里微笑着，接受大家的掌声和欢呼，知道这一次之后他依然是维也纳当之无愧的音乐领袖。

他用余光看到莫扎特也很受鼓舞的样子，鼓掌和欢呼比谁都响亮。他丢给他一个甜蜜的媚眼，附赠一个温柔的假笑。莫扎特的脸一直红到耳根。萨列里装作没看见，转过头去，和罗森伯格寒暄，知道自己赢了。

萨列里很顺利地开始了他在维也纳的工作，在一众人的保举下他继续担任宫廷乐长，负责全王朝的音乐工作。薪水优厚，地位崇高，他卖掉了之前的住所，换了个房子，离王宫更近了。

他知道莫扎特正在以自由音乐家的身份被雇佣，这让他的收入不会太稳定，听闻他时时因为房租拖欠的问题换地方。萨列里对此情形听之任之，他拒绝在莫扎特的事务上表态，哪怕剧院经理数次跟他说希望可以给莫扎特一个固定的职位，可以领固定的薪水。

那对我们的天才是个束缚，不是吗？萨列里回答道。他的音乐来自他的自由。而自由从来不是无代价的。

在萨列里安排得满满的行程中遇上莫扎特并不是容易的事，但莫扎特毕竟是音乐界的新宠名人，时不时地总会有交集。萨列里不能说自己没做手段。他没有决定权，但有很重要的意见参考权，在重要的资源分配上他总是不吝推荐自己的同好，很少提及莫扎特。他人脉广，好的资源也都是先到他手上。这让莫扎特的日子变得有些难过，尽管有天才的名声和一些忠实的拥趸，但在他挥霍无度的坏毛病下佣金总是飞快用完。

萨列里时常怀着一种暗恨之心和羡慕之情看莫扎特。他有时候渴望他早点死去，这样自己就不会总被嫉恨之心折磨，有时候又渴望亲近他，想摸摸他凌乱的头发，想听他弹琴，做更多美妙的音乐。前者是身为人的萨列里，后者是身为音乐家的萨列里。莫扎特的存在本身太过显眼，使得忽视变得困难，萨列里不能爱他，只能选择恨他。

在萨列里又一次作梗让莫扎特失去了一个重要的机会后，莫扎特找上了门来。

他没去萨列里家，直接在萨列里的宫廷琴房里找到了他。门都没敲，闯了进来，假发没带，头顶冒烟，脸色通红，表情凶恶。萨列里不得不让正在上课的学生出去，慢条斯理地收拾完上课的材料，才堆出笑来问他什么事。

“你知道为什么！”莫扎特叫起来。“格雷汉姆伯爵夫人要的四重奏，凭什么给斯特文森？”

“他很适合伯爵夫人的品位。”萨列里答道。

“放屁！”莫扎特粗俗地说。“斯特文森是个糟糕的匠人，你很清楚！他那点伎俩也就糊弄一下拉拉小提琴，根本写不来四重奏！”

“但我听说伯爵夫人对他很满意……”

“因为他知道怎么舔人屁股！”莫扎特怒气冲冲地说。“得了吧，安东尼奥，你知道我是最适合的！”

萨列里只是维持着微笑：“我怎么不觉得？您最近有什么了不起的新作吗？让我数数，从《后宫诱逃》后您已经三年没有写歌剧了。您最近的作品——恕我直言，对我的耳朵来说太过复杂了。我一直强调：我们需要优美、简洁、高贵、有力度的音乐。而您写的，瞧瞧看，庸众们才会欣赏这种技巧的卖弄，对他们来说，弹得越快越复杂好像才是越厉害。”

莫扎特不敢置信地看着他，好像不相信这些话是从萨列里嘴里说出来的，过了一会儿他才能开口，已经勃然大怒：“……你在开玩笑吗，安东尼奥，你在胡说什么？我的音乐庸俗？哈！你还听过比这更美好、更来自上帝的音乐吗？”他腾地跳起来，从萨列里手上抢过他的小提琴，往后退了一步，愤怒地挥舞着琴弓。“你忘了吗？你忘了曾经跟我体验过的一切吗？”他厉声质问道，用琴弓指着虚空中的某个地方。

萨列里心里咯噔一下，暗叫要糟，莫扎特的琴弓已经放上了弦，在萨列里能够阻止之前已经拉出了第一声——凄厉又刺耳，响亮而愤怒。

阿玛德出现了，站在一边，面无表情地看着他们。

萨列里不得不用手扶住桌子稳住自己。莫扎特的音乐奔涌而出，他好像泄愤一样折磨着琴弦，拉得又快又好，这是他一首钢琴曲的改编，却把轻快改成了激昂，小提琴的音色更尖利，听上去声声愤怒，想嘲讽又冷笑，一抔热血泼洒到地上，绝对不会被尘土淹没。他咬着牙，紧盯着萨列里，萨列里想移开视线，却做不到。该死的，那些他试图说服自己埋葬和遗忘的东西全都涌了出来，让他想要逃走，也想要跪下，更想痛哭。

阿玛德永远光洁、冷漠，永远不会看着他。他萨列里辛苦经营，虔信守心，呕心沥血，抵不过上帝偏爱，莫扎特品性顽劣，放纵轻狂，蓬勃生命，每一滴血液里都是音乐。

毫无道理可讲。

莫扎特却还不放过他。“你看得到阿玛德啊，安东尼奥！”他叫道。“你知道这是什么！你知道的！别人可以不懂，你怎么会不懂？这清清楚楚如同白日一样的事实，你怎么可以装看不见？！”

萨列里捂住了自己的脸。想：够了。

“你在想什么，你不是说要发扬我们的音乐吗？要让上帝的音乐传播出去，不是你自己说的吗？你说过……你说过你爱我，你爱我的音乐，你爱阿玛德……“莫扎特放下了琴弓，发泄完了火气，放软了声音。“到底怎么了，安东尼奥，我不明白你了。”

萨列里没有回答。

“为什么？到底发生了什么？我以为你不是这样的人……你去意大利的时候我们明明那么好……我有多开心，我们写过那么多信……”

萨列里摇着头。够了。

莫扎特停顿了一会儿。“你还因为卡特莉娜生我的气吗？可我听说她已经和你和好了。而且那真的不能怪我，你把她教得那么好，每个音乐家都会心动的……我给了她最适合她的位置，她表现得那么出色，人们也会称赞你的。”

萨列里揉了揉自己的眼睛，很深很深地叹了口气。

莫扎特犹豫了一会儿，走上前来，把手按在萨列里手上，萨列里没有移开。年轻人的手是潮热的，好像几年前他在萨列里家冰凉的琴房里一样戳进萨列里的心底。

“……你恨我吗，安东尼奥？”莫扎特低声问道。

萨列里不知道怎么回答。他想他应该恨的。恨得咬牙切齿，恨不得莫扎特从未出生在世上。

然而如果莫扎特从未出生，他便不曾遇上他，也不曾听过他演奏，不曾见过阿玛德，不曾体会过音乐之灵——比起一切愤怒的诅咒和嫉妒的恶意，竟然是这个让萨列里更难忍受。

“然而我一直记着您，一直爱着您，我的大师。”莫扎特忽然换回了敬语。

“……别装作没看见我。”莫扎特说，声音里带了点微弱的哭腔。“您太重要了，我再也想象不出遇见另一个您这样的人。别丢下我一个，好不好？”

这真是够了——萨列里抬起头来，抓住莫扎特的衣领，吻上了他的嘴唇。年轻人的嘴唇颤抖着，微微张开，舌头就伸了出来，搅进萨列里的嘴里。

萨列里带着点奇妙的酸楚和温柔看莫扎特的情动——他总知道自己是特别的。人们总称赞他风姿潇洒，他也心知自己的魅力。但莫扎特总是不一样。他毕竟是那个天才，是萨列里梦中那道毁天灭地的光。他仿佛抽离了灵魂一般看自己和莫扎特纠缠，觉得就此下地狱也未尝不可，至少他还拖了莫扎特一起。

他们总算赶在把彼此的衣服脱掉之前关门落锁，萨列里抵着门喘气，想着白日纵情真是荒唐，就被抬高了腿，莫扎特磨蹭着，把热热的呼吸都吐在他领子里，好像出生不久眼睛都睁不开寻找食物的小狗。萨列里看着他乱动的脑袋，还是没忍住把手放了上去，深深插进他的头发，把他按进自己的胸膛。

他们做得很潦草，也没有做到最后，只是相互磨蹭解决了，毕竟在人来人往的宫殿里，满屋子的乐器一个都不敢碰响，不得不压着声音和动作。与其说是做爱更像是一种示好的仪式。莫扎特全程都很专注，一直不断地亲吻萨列里的脸，萨列里反而觉得不能看着他，背转了身去，这让年轻人在他肩头惩罚性地留下了并不浅的牙印。

结束之后萨列里一时找不到手绢来擦，就随手拿了张旧乐谱，皱着眉头清理。莫扎特斜躺在沙发上两眼放空，看到他的动作忍不住笑了起来，找他讨了那张乐谱，郑重地折起来放进口袋，说要留作纪念。然后他整理好衣服，对着萨列里做了个鬼脸，一溜烟跑掉了，还贴心地为萨列里关上了门。

萨列里慢慢踱着步子到窗边，伸张了一会儿自己的手指，看手指被琴磨出的厚茧，对着阳光照一照，早就积累太久变成不透明了。他看着窗外莫扎特连蹦带跳地跑出宫殿，差点撞到几个宫人，好容易站稳，抬头看见萨列里的窗户，就笑了起来，远远地行了一个飞吻，眼角眉梢都是肆意放浪。

萨列里目送他轻快的身影消失在街角，汇入繁忙的人群。他轻轻用手指贴住自己的嘴唇，又按在玻璃上，随后用指甲在莫扎特消失的位置划过他的脖子。


	7. 6

6.

什么是音乐？萨列里有时候会问自己这个问题。一些音符组成小节，一些小节组成节奏，一些节奏组成旋律，一些旋律组成歌曲，每一步都根据作曲家的巧思排列组合，有无数种可能。在这些可能里并不是所有组合都可行，事实上大部分不可行，而学习音乐就是学习正确规则的过程。

他想起自己的小时候，当父母还在，他每天都在听哥哥拉小提琴，哥哥要把一首曲子拉很多遍，反复琢磨其中的问题，萨列里就一遍遍听，这里一个音太长，那里一个音不协调。佛朗西斯科把他的手指按在琴弦上教他辨认音符，告诉他你必须得这样拉。萨列里总是问他为什么，佛朗西斯科不耐烦，因为老师是这样教的，因为教堂里都是这样演奏的，因为这是规矩，你不能破坏，你破坏了音乐就坏掉了。

萨列里似懂非懂地点头。佛朗西斯科拉琴时好时坏。他需要花很多时间练习，父母付了很多钱送他去塔提尼的学校学琴，他想每一分钱都花得值得。他把塔提尼的教导抄写下来，贴在家里的墙上，大部分在萨列里能够理解之前就已经背了下来，因为佛朗西斯科天天念叨。

就好像云雀和乌鸦的区别一样，他知道佛朗西斯科的音乐比本区教堂的音乐好听，更规范、更简洁、更动人。他也知道自己比哥哥要有天赋，哥哥要练十遍的曲子他只要一遍就会。父母也知道。但他们没有更多钱送他去塔提尼的学校了，他们把他交给了附近教堂里一位曾受教于马蒂尼的神父。神父对萨列里很严格，严禁他接触流行的剧，更多时候他是在学习圣歌。尽管如此，教堂的旁边就是集市，就算是神父也管不住年少的萨列里溜出去在集市里听听小曲。

他无忧的童年终结于父母的接连去世。哥哥自顾不暇，萨列里开始辗转于各个教堂和牧区，被神父们收养。他唱歌好听，又伶俐可爱，至少能为自己赚一口吃食，一块地住。他很早就意识到音乐是他一生的事业。无他，他得靠它活着。

萨列里十五岁那年到了威尼斯。他为贵族做家仆，主人对他尚宽厚，他有一些自己的时间，就常常跑去圣马可大教堂听歌，在唱诗班和乐池徘徊不去。去了几次后被第二乐长波斯赛蒂注意到了。波斯赛蒂是个热情如火的老头子，教人很有一套，他捻着胡子听萨列里颤巍巍地唱完一首歌，拍拍他的肩，说孩子，这是上帝的旨意，你是要吃这碗饭的。然后他大手一挥，把萨列里之前东拼西凑的基础乐理打散了重梳了一遍，萨列里这才仿佛打开双眼，看见音乐的无限可能性。

他刚刚爱上了威尼斯，波斯赛蒂却突然去世了。萨列里哭了一整天，为他唱了所有他记得的圣歌。来吊唁的人中歌剧演员费尔南多·帕西尼听见了他的歌声，感动得流了眼泪，收他做了门徒。

但帕西尼并不是个很成功的老师，他自己的歌唱事业起起伏伏，也不是很有耐心，萨列里跟着他学歌进展不大，直到偶尔一次萨列里在学习时加斯曼来访。

对于自己的这位恩师，萨列里有无尽的感激。他的整个人生从遇见加斯曼开始改变。加斯曼把他带到了维也纳，为他付昂贵的学费让他学习拉丁语、意大利诗歌、德语、欧洲文学，并亲自系统地教他乐理，声乐、作曲、记谱……他把萨列里带到维也纳的那一天是萨列里16岁的生日，他把萨列里带去教堂，对神发誓，他为萨列里做的一切不是出于私欲，仅为了奉献神，因为这个孩子的天赋是神的杰作，神让他遇上这个孩子，就是让他把这份天赋打磨出来，他感谢神给他这个机会，他一定会把这件事做成。

萨列里在老师的身边跪下，面向耶稣受难像泪流满面。他懵懂着并不知道什么样的才能是天赋，但能让加斯曼这样的音乐家把他从威尼斯带出来，他相信那必定是很了不起的东西。

加斯曼是萨列里最好的老师、父亲、朋友、爱人。他们在一起生活了八年，在他婚后也没有分开，萨列里一直亲密地陪伴着加斯曼，直至他的死亡。他带着萨列里出入音乐家的聚会，他很早就把萨列里引荐给了皇帝，从此每次宫廷演奏都把萨列里带上，他用谈论圣经的口吻谈论音乐，又虔诚又温柔，他无数次抚摸亲吻萨列里的脸颊和头发，他毫无保留地教给萨列里一切，称呼他“我的天使”，他说孩子，你是神的恩赐。

如果可以，萨列里希望永远都是他的门徒。

然而加斯曼死于年轻的四十五岁。萨列里搬出了他们一起生活的家，继承了加斯曼的宫廷作曲家职位，遵照他的遗愿结了婚。他的老师永远在给他最好的东西，从一个完满的家，一份深挚的爱，到一个铺好的前程，一个可以预见的美好人生。

一位又一位，萨列里从一个音乐人手里到另一个，仿佛传统的传递，他确切地相信着他必须努力，勤奋又谦恭，把音乐的种子播撒出去，就像经上教的那样，因为这是得神喜爱的。他做得很不错。他是宫廷乐长了，他教了数以百计的学生。他相信加斯曼在天堂也会为他高兴。

——所以什么是音乐？无数像塔提尼、马蒂尼、波斯赛蒂、加斯曼这样的人，凭着自己的努力为人类对美和善的追求增加一点音符，一个旋律，这日积月累的知识所凝结成的宝珠，是音乐。所有这些人们爱过、悲伤过、殚精竭虑、熬出心血试图接近上帝的证明。

——阿玛德是什么？

上帝的嘲讽。

萨列里接到委托去巴黎演出。莫扎特成功地举办了自己的钢琴独奏会。他在临走前参加了莫扎特的独奏会，莫扎特送他的前排票。康斯坦茨也在，坐他旁边，有点僵硬地和他打招呼。

萨列里坐了下来，看莫扎特动作夸张地和观众问好，多转了一圈才坐回琴凳，深吸一口气，开始演奏。阿玛德出现，陪伴着他。

萨列里撑着头观察他。这段时间以来莫扎特经常跑来找他，弹琴或者聊天，偶尔做爱。萨列里已经习惯了阿玛德的存在，也没那么被他的魅力所迷，所以可以冷静下来想点别的。

莫扎特选的曲都很复杂，不是萨列里喜欢的风格，但确实效果显著，观众喜欢。萨列里更在意的是别的东西。复杂很多时候是为了掩饰真正的心思。那一串欢快过头的急板，为何重复了两遍？那拖得过长的音节，是为了掩饰前后的冲突吗？

……他想莫扎特也曾痛苦过吗？这样纯粹欢乐的音乐是因为他没有受过打击吗？没有一朝失恃失怙，看过亲戚们抢夺遗产的嘴脸，看过别人脸色生活……有幸遇上过真爱，又失去过他吗？

他知道自己这样想不公平。毕竟现在他是那个身居高位的宫廷乐长，莫扎特是糊口都困难的自由音乐家。但他总是忍不住会被刺痛——你凭什么还可以笑得肆无忌惮，凭什么写这样没有阴霾的曲子，难道生活给你的还不够吗？

这全然的快乐，甜得发腻，诱人而不自知。放浪、放浪，勾人犯罪的玩意儿。

萨列里摸着下巴，有点失去耐心。

莫扎特弹完了最后一首曲子，接受了如雷的掌声后挥手示意观众安静，宣布他将演奏一首曲目上没写的全新作品，作为对大家热情的致谢。

他坐了下来。萨列里稍稍坐直了身子。他忽然意识到莫扎特有点烦躁。因为他不动声色地把本来坐在椅子上的阿玛德拨开了。阿玛德站在一边，抱着胳膊，面无表情地看着莫扎特。

那首曲子不是莫扎特的风格，可以说略失水准。尽管莫扎特用复杂的演奏方式遮盖过去了，但瞒不过萨列里。

萨列里盯着他，若有所思。

观众们为莫扎特欢呼了三次，他微笑着接受，随后走进后台，萨列里跟了上去。

康斯坦茨也跟了上来，喜悦地拥抱她的丈夫，亲吻他汗湿的脸颊。莫扎特疲惫地微笑，看到萨列里，忍不住起身，萨列里挥手示意他坐下。

康斯坦茨被莫扎特支出去和剧院经理谈话，房间里就剩他们两人。萨列里走上前去，摸了摸莫扎特的脑袋，他脱了假发，头发黏在头顶上，蓬蓬地冒热气。

“安东尼奥。”莫扎特低声呢喃，伸手圈住萨列里的腰。

“发生什么了，沃尔夫冈？”萨列里问，用小指头轻轻刮过莫扎特的鬓角。“最后一支曲子是怎么回事？”

莫扎特没吭声，视线投在一块空白处，萨列里知道他在看阿玛德。

“跟阿玛德吵架了？”他问道。

“跟他吵架有什么用？”莫扎特短短地笑了一声，松手靠上椅背，用手揉着自己的眼睛。“他根本不在乎我。”

萨列里感兴趣地挑了挑眉。“那是什么事让我的金男孩这样丧气？”

“我姐姐。”莫扎特叹了口气，他垂下眼睛，盯着自己的手指。“我做了件糟糕的事，我想她大概很生我的气。噢，我真担心她不会原谅我。”

萨列里点了点头，感觉私事不方便插嘴。

莫扎特抓着自己的头发，蹂躏那些乱窜的杂毛揉了半天，泄气般站起身来。“别想了，好安东尼奥，我们来做点开心的事吧，要不要陪我去喝酒？你马上要走了，又有好一阵要看不到你！”

“你还需要看一下收尾工作吧？结账是今天？”

“不用管，康斯坦茨会替我办好的。”莫扎特没耐心地说，拿起他的旧外套，扯着萨列里往外走。

他挑了一个街角的酒店，进去就被热情地围住，显然是熟客。他点了不少酒，拉着萨列里坐在角落，连喝了三杯才开始说话。

他说从小和姐姐一起长大，姐姐非常温柔，而且弹琴特别好听，一点不输自己。又说爸爸对他很凶，但他知道爸爸是世界上最好的爸爸，他们一起去了很多地方，爸爸总是带他拜访各地最出众的音乐家，让小莫扎特跟着他们学习。他说起小时候周游列国的趣事，用手指拨动杯子，傻笑起来，脸上露出怀念的神情。

然后他问萨列里爱过什么人，萨列里反问了他，莫扎特喝得头脑发晕，眨着眼睛过了好一会儿才吃吃笑起来，扳着指头数了一堆，最后说阿洛伊西亚和康斯坦茨。

萨列里低头盯着自己杯子里澄澈的酒液，摇晃了一下。他想到加斯曼，他怀表里依然放着恩师的画像，停留在他风华正茂的年纪。不知不觉他失去他已经十年了。他抬起头来说特蕾莎。

莫扎特不信，推了推他，大叫你怎么可能只爱过她一个。萨列里顺水推舟地摸了摸他的乱发，说现在也爱你啊。

莫扎特顿住了，过了一会儿好像才意识到萨列里说了什么，脸变得更红了，给自己倒了一满杯酒，垂着脑袋慢慢喝了下去。

莫扎特一整个晚上都过分开心，醉到不省人事，萨列里半扶半抱地把他送上马车，想想又不放心，自己也跟了上去。莫扎特醉到瘫倒一边，过了一会儿却挣扎起来，好像跟什么搏斗一样，嘴里叫着“我受够了！远离我，你这个阴影！”他挣扎得那么剧烈，萨列里差点被他打到。过了好一会儿他才安生下来，躺在萨列里腿上睡着了。

萨列里盯着他想了一会儿。他忽然意识到：莫扎特不经意间给自己看到了他的暗面——他的骄傲是他的原罪，他骄傲到甚至羞于写出来。他的凡人的恐惧、不安和愤怒，流淌在血液里，不会消失，只不过被阿玛德遮掩了。阿玛德对莫扎特来说，也并不仅是音乐之灵这么简单。

他为了得到阿玛德付出了什么？就像萨列里为了接近上帝喜爱的音乐付出了什么？

音乐这残酷的东西，它总需要最真挚、最强烈的感情，从心里挤出血来，把自己奉献出去，日日祈祷，求主垂怜。若有多渴望，就有多牺牲，若有多天赋，就有更多心血会被消耗。平庸的乐师满足于在已有的知识结构里玩弄技巧，但萨列里在他的整个音乐生涯里都身体力行地践行着老师们的教导——杰作总需要消耗最深刻的爱和最切实的生命。

灵魂的湖泊被汲取着，总有枯竭的一天，阿玛德创造出的音乐正在涸泽莫扎特。

萨列里解开了莫扎特的衣领让他透气，顺着他的耳朵摸他的脖子，在他的脉搏处停住了。他反复地用手指摸那条跳跃的大动脉，几乎能感觉到莫扎特的生命在指下流淌。

马车沉默地在黑夜中前行，如果萨列里叫车夫开到荒郊，给他一笔丰厚的小费让他回去，莫扎特的命就在他手里了。推到河里，在淹死之前就会冻死，尸体会直到一周后才发现。丢到森林里，饥饿的野狼群会分食了他，能用来辨认的只有残破的衣服。哪怕什么都不做，把他扔到路边，他也会因为迷路和寒冷熬不过今晚。

萨列里看向虚空，开口道：“阿玛德，能看见我吗？“

当然没有回应。萨列里用指甲划过莫扎特的动脉，留下一道浅浅的红痕。

“阿玛德，告诉我，是不是只有他才行？”萨列里问。“……如果他死了，你会显现给我吗？你会……选择我吗？“

大约是被掐得紧了，莫扎特不适地动了动，但并没有醒来。萨列里温柔地嘘声安慰他，让他躺得更舒服些。

“你的目的是什么？”萨列里继续追问。“上帝为何要这样安排？”

他盯着空气。“……你是撒旦的诱惑还是上帝的馈赠？”

车厢里安静着，除了莫扎特轻微的鼾声，并没有第二个声音回答他。

萨列里等了几分钟，自嘲地笑笑，吩咐车夫转头，把莫扎特送回家。


	8. 7

7.

萨列里在巴黎待了半年，他的歌剧《达那伊达斯》大获成功，风靡法国，以至于皇帝很快招他回来想要看看。这是萨列里第一次尝试法语歌剧，也是第一次尝试悲剧。评论称他“完美地渲染出阴郁、愤怒的氛围，并成功地用音乐表现出复仇这一主题，如同身临其境，非常震撼。不得不赞叹作曲家的气势和巧思——他简直像拿着刀潜伏在门外，等待着发动致命一击。”

萨列里微笑着接受这些赞誉。在巴黎的半年里特蕾莎一直陪着他，他过得轻松愉快，写的也很顺利。至于为何会写出这种效果？或许是他这段时间来的情绪写照。他曾把部分草稿发给莫扎特，莫扎特回信说“棒得让人战栗”，他就清楚这部一定成功。

载誉而归后他在维也纳遇上了年轻的意大利诗人达彭特。达彭特在德累斯顿求职受挫，靠着朋友的推荐信找到萨列里。萨列里跟他聊得很投缘，就赞助了他的饮食和居住，帮他在剧场中谋了个写本子的职位。他们还一起合作了一部剧，野心勃勃地想作为冬宫这一年的开幕演出。但遗憾的是从预演开始就恶评如潮，评论攻击萨列里“平庸且无创意，只有在国外才能创作出有趣的音乐”，萨列里很多年没有被这样恶评过，把自己关在家里几天都不肯出门。莫扎特跑来找他，说着说着扯到了阿玛德，他拍着胸脯说阿玛德绝对不会犯这种失误，甚至邀请萨列里和他一起合奏，要让阿玛德给他灵感。萨列里积蓄许久的怒气被点燃了，他冷笑着宣布不需莫扎特可怜他，他是靠自己，不像某人是靠神明，莫扎特越听越不是滋味，最后朝他大喊“你这个无能的家伙，你不过是嫉妒我”摔门跑了出去。

萨列里气得浑身发抖，吩咐他的管家从此不许把莫扎特放进门来。他在屋子里困兽一样地踱步，满脑子里嗡嗡地都是“我要杀了他，我要毁了他！他怎么敢？他怎么敢？！”结果正碰上达彭特撞上门来。

达彭特对萨列里有愧疚，虽然他是绝对不会承认他的词也出了问题。他也被失败的阴影困扰，但毕竟这是他的第一部歌剧，年轻的诗人迫不及待地想要在维也纳的音乐世界里立足，于是又忍不住来找他的庇护者，希望能从他那里得到一些建议。

萨列里看着这个恳切的年轻人，忽然转过了一个念头。莫扎特会喜欢他的。他们同样的愤世嫉俗、不知天高地厚，以为只要有才能世界的大门就会向他们敞开——他亲热地拍拍达彭特的肩，把他引到房间坐下，给他倒了酒，语重心长地说，比起自己创作新的本子，其实有很多已有的剧本很适合改编，比如前几年有一部德语剧非常受欢迎，叫《费加罗的婚礼》，或许你可以考虑一下改编成意大利语？毕竟意大利语的歌剧才是正统……

达彭特感激地接受了意见，回去了。他不知道的是，德语版《费加罗的婚礼》甫一预演就因为讽刺过度激怒了皇帝被禁。

萨列里不会再和达彭特合作了。他在一个恰当的社交场合为达彭特和莫扎特做了引荐，他知道莫扎特不会拒绝这个机会——他已经好几年只靠演奏会和小协奏曲过日了，一个歌剧剧本从天而降落到他手上，他一定会拼命抓住。

他们两人都非常感谢萨列里，萨列里假惺惺地遗憾表示只是因为他手上有其它的剧本需要精力，只能割爱。

他等待着，知道这是个微妙的隐患。罗森伯格对他居然出手帮了莫扎特非常不理解，按他的说法，那小子就快开不了锅了，让他饿死就好了，再没有别的担忧。万一这部又像《后宫诱逃》那样出众，他又重新建立声誉，萨列里和罗森伯格的日子都不会太好过。他已经打定主意对莫扎特百般刁难，务必不能让他演出成功。

萨列里暂时不打算告诉他自己的计划，只是静观其变。他知道，对音乐家最大的打击不是作品没完成，而是完成后不能演出。更何况他自己也非常想听听莫扎特会把这个剧写成什么样子。他还会写歌剧吗？希望过去几年的时间没有磨损掉他对歌剧的灵感。

萨列里非常小心地收紧资源，保护他的学生和友人们不被这部剧牵扯进去。他手上的剧确实很多，以前的剧，要改编的新剧，新换和重排的卡司……总有借口挖掉莫扎特最想要的人才。莫扎特气得几次找上门来，都被萨列里以各种借口拒之门外。并且他自己也没闲着，他找了新的词作者，写了《特洛尼乌斯之穴》，这一次他闭门苦修了好几个月，终于再次成功地席卷了维也纳，赞誉如潮水一般涌来，皇帝爱这部剧爱到命令他为这部剧改写一个独幕剧用于宴会表演。没有阿玛德，萨列里也依然能证明自己是维也纳最出色的音乐家。

在萨列里忙碌起来的时候他可以不去想莫扎特、阿玛德所有这些让他心神不宁的事情。他听说莫扎特进展缓慢（罗森伯格出了不少力），他的佣金花得太快，不得不四处借钱。萨列里去他家拜访过他一次，莫扎特不在，康斯坦茨接待了他。

这个女人对萨列里始终心怀芥蒂，好像本能地意识到萨列里是个威胁。她借口怀着身孕不方便动，连水都不给他倒。她已经看上去不是那个刚结婚满脸天真的女孩了，现在的康斯坦茨精明又难缠，脸上有掩饰不了的生活的疲态。她的大儿子紧紧地抓着妈妈的衣服，好奇地看着萨列里，衣服上沾了大块的污渍没来得及洗。萨列里站了一会儿就觉得不自在，找借口走了。他出门刚上马车，看到莫扎特匆匆忙忙地跑回来，穿着旧外套，还是多年前萨列里见过的那一件，手肘都磨得发白。他手里抱着一大卷乐谱，没看路迎面撞上一个行人，乐谱散了一地，他急忙蹲下来一张张捡，捡完擦了擦乐谱上沾上的灰，方才掸了掸自己身上的灰，转身走向家的方向。

萨列里看着他消失在门里，一时间恍惚。他忙于自己的工作，加上之前闹翻，有一阵没见莫扎特，这次忽然惊觉他长大很多。他想莫扎特看起来虽然还是年轻得超乎想象，可毕竟三十岁了。他有了自己的家庭，经营着自己的事业，一次又一次努力地为自己的音乐发声，虽然并不顺利，但他熬下来了。

萨列里遇见莫扎特多久了？若是算上幼时那次，早已超过了二十年。距离他再一次在公园里看到莫扎特，也有六年多了。他渴慕他，又害怕他，他恨他，也爱他。如今这心情依然没变。只要莫扎特还会演奏，只要他还在创作音乐，萨列里就不能对他置之不理，更不能忘掉他。

萨列里回去之后写了一张支票，给自己的朋友，让他作为一笔仰慕者的捐赠匿名交给莫扎特。他在见皇帝汇报进展时向皇帝请求，《特洛尼乌斯之穴》的独幕剧改编需要一个帮手，皇帝问他有没有合适的人选，萨列里沉吟了一会儿，说沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。

这为莫扎特挣了几个月的房租。但莫扎特对这样的好运有点不敢置信，或许是最近罗森伯格对他使绊子太多，加上这一年他们俩的明争暗斗，关系搞得太僵，他总怀疑萨列里也有什么糟糕的目的。

萨列里把他请到了自己家的琴房，递给他一份乐谱。莫扎特翻开，读了几行，抬起头来看向萨列里，显得有些吃惊。

“以前我们俩弹过的那首歌。”萨列里说。“我改写成协奏曲了。不太适合公开发表，但我想你或许愿意留个纪念。”

莫扎特没再说话，低头用手指划拉着钢琴的琴盖。

“我确实需要人帮忙完成这部剧。陛下给的时间太少了。”萨列里说，拉开琴凳坐了下来。他打开琴盖。“我并不习惯和别人合作作曲。”他停顿了一下，让莫扎特消化其中的含义。“会署我们俩的名字。”

莫扎特最终还是同意了。他在萨列里身边坐了下来。他把一只手放在琴键上，停在那里。萨列里的心跳加快。距离上一次他们这样做已经过去太久，其中的欢愉变成梦魇折磨了萨列里这么多年，已经变成一个幻觉，萨列里有时甚至怀疑自己是否真实地经历过。

随后莫扎特按下第一个音。

阿玛德出现在他们俩中间。萨列里深吸了一口气，看着那苍白的小手触到琴键。他试着把手重叠了上去。

如同上一次他们的合作一样，这一次依然是萨列里负责声乐和部分器乐，莫扎特保持着左手在钢琴上，右手在记谱。萨列里用右手弹琴，左手拿着原谱。有阿玛德在，整个重排的过程顺畅无比，他们几乎不用对话，所有思路都在音乐里交流。萨列里从一个行板过渡到慢板，莫扎特便用几个颤音让旋律更加柔软。萨列里唱到女高音的词，莫扎特自然升了调，减弱了强度，凸显声音的质感。

这部剧的剧情包含了一对内向的情侣和外向的情侣互换身份的故事，但作为独幕剧他们只能选取冲突最强烈的部分，即发现情人和记忆中不一样，相互质问到和解的段落。萨列里事先已经完成了整体的框架，但细致的音乐衔接还需重新改编。他选择了女主角唱段作为主要线索，一句一句唱着熟悉的唱词，从初见时的亲昵到发现异样，感到恐惧，进而逃避，随后因为情人和别人的亲昵而愤怒，嫉妒得做出蠢事，内心的痛苦挣扎，对自己和对方的质询，心碎的悲伤，但最终抵不过内心的爱意，勇敢地做出选择，却没想到就此解开魔咒。

他一句一句地唱，声音不大，很多时候是在掐着嗓子，近乎于低语。莫扎特安静地听，在恰到好处的时机用几个音符把他送上顶峰或者吹落谷底。音乐之灵仿佛河流在两人间流淌，依然让萨列里颤栗，让他闭着眼睛都能感到灵感的翻腾，情绪也在随着剧中人的情绪折射回旋反射，不断加强。他唱到奥菲利亚因为心碎而无法再看她的情人时真实地哽咽了，几次都唱不下去，莫扎特停下了手中的笔，伸手揽过他，用头贴着他的头，萨列里抱住他的腰，靠着他把眼泪 埋在他身上。

他们依然没有说话。萨列里平静了一会儿松开手，清了清嗓子继续往下唱，莫扎特开始加入一些快乐的小快板，这和萨列里的原剧不符，但萨列里并没有阻止他，他被莫扎特用快板—行板—快板的节奏渐渐带了出去，进入尾声，一个充满了欢笑和眼泪的漂亮结尾。魔咒消散，有情人终成眷属，失而复得，喜极而泣。

萨列里的声音渐消，莫扎特的音乐也渐渐减弱，阿玛德消失了。萨列里把手从琴上收了回来。

他转过头看莫扎特，莫扎特也正转头看他，露出一个近乎羞涩的诚挚微笑。

萨列里也微笑起来。

“歌剧是不是很棒？”萨列里说，并不是疑问句。

莫扎特点了点头，他抿着嘴笑，摸了摸自己的鼻子。“您也很棒，萨列里阁下。”

“不是安东尼奥？”萨列里问。收拾着手里的谱子。

莫扎特缩缩脖子，也站起身来，帮忙一起收拾。

不知不觉他们已经一起工作了大半天，天色已晚，萨列里跟莫扎特约好几天后一起工作，完成其他角色的配乐，就送他出门。

他吩咐马车夫备马，拿了披风和手提箱，把莫扎特送到门口，看莫扎特穿外套。他换了一件新外套，袖子上绣着几朵花，他的手指上还沾着写谱的墨渍，有几滴落在了袖口上。他看起来既疲惫又满足，这音乐的盛宴不光是萨列里的，也是他的。萨列里模糊地想他会不会后悔让自己碰到阿玛德？还是会因为被触到灵魂而感激地哭泣？

“沃尔夫冈。”萨列里叫他的名字。莫扎特回过头来，眼睛被门廊的烛火映着，如同星星闪耀。他看起来仿佛从华托的油画中走来，英俊、华美，然而有轻烟般的忧郁，仿佛这美不该存于世。

萨列里上前一步，拉住他的手，凑上前去亲吻了他的嘴唇。

莫扎特柔软而干燥的嘴唇停顿了会儿才分开。“您呀……”他低低地叹道。

萨列里撤了回来。“《费加罗的婚礼》，好好写吧，我很期待。”他说道，为莫扎特打开了门。


	9. 8

8.

随着《费加罗的婚礼》预演的临近，罗森伯格变得不安起来，时不时就要来找萨列里，好像认定了莫扎特一定是维也纳高贵的音乐事业的破坏者。萨列里让他稍安勿躁，莫扎特的风格太激进，他清楚会有反对者，只要一些流言流到皇帝耳朵里，不需用什么手段就能让它禁演。

罗森伯格不相信，还是打算搞些见不得人的事，找人在演出时喝倒彩之类，萨列里对此下三滥的手段兴趣不大。他想看莫扎特的作品，但又不想它流传于世。这或许是种自私的占有欲，意味着他在那家伙身上陷得比自己能控制的得还要深。

《费加罗的婚礼》预演在莫扎特一再拖延后终于成功举行，虽然中间经历了不小的波折（莫扎特为了争取舞剧和歌剧同台演出的权利让乐队禁音，惹得皇帝也说了话，萨列里最后定了音——他自己可是舞剧和歌剧同台演出的开创者），结果还算令人满意，评论说“莫扎特总是给我们无尽的惊喜，无愧于天才之名”。人们奔走相告，又有一部杰出的歌剧面世了，这一次镌刻着沃尔夫冈·莫扎特的天才之名。

萨列里并没有参加预演。他又去了巴黎，继上一次《达那伊达斯》的成功之后巴黎人希望他能再给他们带来一部出众的作品。但很可惜，这次他不幸失败了。善变的评论家们并不吝啬用尖刻的话来嘲讽他。萨列里为此心情恶劣，特蕾莎留他不住，他返回了维也纳，正赶上《费加罗的婚礼》开演了一阵，成为最热门的社交话题，几乎每个人都在谈论它，有的称赞莫扎特的才能，也有不和谐之音，说它粗俗，嘲讽贵族阶级。

萨列里是悄悄回到维也纳的，谁也没告诉，到达当天就自己买了票去看莫扎特的演出，坐在后排，灯光熄灭后躲藏在黑暗里，看莫扎特上台接受众人的欢呼，随后走到乐池前指挥。

奏响第一个音的时候萨列里就抓紧了扶手。序曲结束的时候他被钉在座位上不能动，因为心跳过快而呼吸急促。

旁边有妇人交头接耳，说莫扎特节奏太快，听上去怎么这么乱，这唱词真难听……萨列里愤怒地瞪着她们直至她们闭嘴。

他知道莫扎特完成了什么——或许也只有他知道。

阿玛德非常兴奋地站在莫扎特身旁指挥。这也是萨列里第一次看到阿玛德这样激动。

萨列里的眼前因为泪水模糊。他不得不努力睁大眼睛，睁得眼眶发痛，才能看清台上发生的一切。他很早就知道有些事是人力之外，天命所为，就像星星的轨迹不能更改，但总是不信，总是觉得：上帝总会喜欢那些虔信辛勤的信徒，总会偏爱那些诚挚的人吧？

但阿玛德的存在总是一遍遍提醒他：多少人力都永远比不上上天的安排。

现在他坐在这里，听《费加罗的婚礼》，看莫扎特摇晃着脑袋，或愤怒或激昂或轻柔地晃着指挥杆，整个人像太阳燃烧，闻所未闻的优美音乐从他指尖流出。

他终于明白，这个安排是：有些人命定在历史里留下路标。

他们会影响从他们身后开始的一个时代。哪怕同时代的人还在懵懂着、抗拒着、惊疑着，甚至视而不见，但这个变革已经开始了，并且无法回头，如同车轮一样，会碾碎之前的历史，开出新的路来。

新的音乐从莫扎特开始。《费加罗的婚礼》完成了这一步。

与此同时萨列里清晰地知道：他或许是第一个意识到这件事的人。他也清楚地知道：他可以碾碎这颗萌芽——如果他真的打算去做，他有这个能力。

莫扎特自己并没有意识到把阿玛德暴露给萨列里是多么危险的事，他更没有意识到他如果继续下去，会引起怎样的波澜。

他只是纯粹享受他的生活和他的音乐。但围绕他的世界已经发生了变化。围绕着这个路标，世界在悄无声息地转动，偏移了原先的路径。那曾是萨列里赖以生存的路径。

最后一幕剧结束，莫扎特以一个漂亮的姿势伸手抓住了最后一个音符，像要抓住天上的星星。那么坚决又充满自信，如同整个银河都触手可及。

一切戛然而止。安静过了几秒，人们才反应过来，站起来轰然叫好，几乎震掉了天花板。萨列里却坐在位置上一动不动。他的指甲已经掐进了手心，深得流出了血，他觉出疼来，但没有松手。

莫扎特笑着鞠躬，接受大家的庆贺。他累得几乎站不稳，却依然兴奋地从舞台一头跑到另一头，对观众飞吻。

萨列里看着光线都投射在他身上，在他身后拉出长长的黑影。他没有再听安可，转身走出了剧场。

坐上马车后他从口袋里掏出信纸，对着自己手心里的血迹皱了皱眉，写信给罗森伯格。“动手吧。”他写道。“是时候把自己献祭给黑夜了。”

第二天萨列里换了正装，拿了包厢票，特意在开场前到后台看了莫扎特，知会了他自己的前来。

莫扎特对他的到来非常惊喜，要求他一定要在散场后留下来，萨列里答应了。

这一次的演出依然完美。莫扎特看起来神采奕奕，但更累了。萨列里在后台找到他时他疲惫得手臂都抬不起来。

“你不需要自己指挥。”萨列里提议道。“我知道有些非常好的指挥会很乐意代劳。”

莫扎特无所谓地摆手，说他暂时还不想出岔子，罗森伯格等着抓他把柄。又拉着萨列里去喝酒，并再一次喝过了头。

天实在很晚了，不想见到一个发怒的康斯坦茨，萨列里把莫扎特带回了自己家。莫扎特蜷在他马车上，花了萨列里不少的力气才把他扛了出来，又吐了一身，萨列里不得不让家仆帮忙把他扛进了浴室给他冲洗。他本意是让家仆给他洗澡，但莫扎特被剥干净之后他又不乐意让家仆看见了，只好自己亲力亲为。

莫扎特被热水一泡，清醒了一点，抬头看见萨列里，又笑起来。

“嗨，嗨，安东尼奥。”他伸手要去够萨列里的领子，一泼水，把萨列里也弄湿了。萨列里没忍住叹了口气，知道这一夜会很麻烦。

“我很想你，安东尼奥，你怎么老是跑到国外去？”莫扎特歪着头说，终于拽住了萨列里的领子，把他拽向了自己，呼吸喷在萨列里的脸上。萨列里避开了他的酒气，用水瓢舀水给他洗澡。莫扎特一直不老实地要拉他，把地上弄湿了一大块，萨列里不得不也脱干净了坐进浴缸，莫扎特就好像伺机以待扑了上来，又重又沉，把萨列里压得痛叫出声。

“你听了我的歌剧！你喜欢吗？我是不是超级厉害，超级棒？”莫扎特亲热地说，用鼻子碰萨列里的鼻子，还舔他的眼睛，湿漉漉的身体紧贴着他。

不起点反应不太可能，更何况萨列里把他带回家本来也存了多余的心思。他仰起头，亲吻莫扎特的下巴，莫扎特受用地哼哼，萨列里轻轻咬他的喉结，莫扎特揽着他向后倒了下去，又溅出一地水。

萨列里翻了个白眼，直起身来，在莫扎特想要起身时按住了他，示意他不要乱动，俯下身去，顺着他的腹部往下，在莫扎特惊慌又兴奋的喘息中把他含进了嘴里。

莫扎特几乎被吓清醒了。“天啊，萨列里阁下！”他叫出了声。

“安静，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里口齿不清地回答。“视作对你出色工作的嘉奖。”他说着，又埋下头去。

这姿势的妙处在于有一半时间头在水里，随着换气而调整吮吸的收缩动作。莫扎特呆呆地看着他，过了一会儿才调整过来，伸手去摸他的头发，笑着问是不是以后都可以有这样的奖赏，被萨列里掐住了屁股，方才闭嘴。

莫扎特花了好一阵才达到高潮，萨列里已经因为屏气过度头晕得起不了身，只能趴在莫扎特身上。他对自己苦笑，他也过了玩这么激烈花样的年纪了。

莫扎特拽着他的胳膊把他拉到胸前，亲吻他，说我真爱你。萨列里头脑昏沉，想随他去吧。

水已经凉了。

他们磨蹭了一会儿才从浴室出来，跌跌撞撞地倒在客房的床上。萨列里对自己真给莫扎特做了这件事仿佛这时才踢进他的脑子，让他后知后觉地有点自暴自弃——他居然把莫扎特当加斯曼一般崇拜了——这个烦人的无赖、流氓、彪悍的野小子……这个即将被杀死的天才。萨列里的心里忽地抽痛了一下。

莫扎特毫无所觉萨列里心中的想法。他亲昵地抓着萨列里的手送到自己唇间亲吻指节，一根一根地亲过去，睁着眼睛看向他。萨列里几乎被他眼中的深情刺痛。

“安东尼奥，我其实一直觉得你恨我。”他开口道。

萨列里没说话。

“当然啦，别人都以为我们俩不可能好。毕竟你是‘那个’安东尼奥·萨列里。我是‘那个’沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”莫扎特做了个鬼脸，加重了“那个”的语气。

“但我知道你是不同的。”他说。“世界上最了解的我或许就是你了。”

“那为什么会觉得我会恨你？”萨列里接话。

莫扎特笑了笑。“因为知道太多了。知道我是个糟糕的家伙，自大狂、不负责任、任性妄为。既不高贵也不伟大。总之，不该是那种‘天才’。”

萨列里摇了摇头。“我认识你的时候你就是这样的一个混账了。”

莫扎特大笑出声。“所以我现在渐渐相信你爱我了。”

萨列里顿了顿，揽过莫扎特，亲在他额头上。

莫扎特又小声抱怨了一会儿萨列里经常不理他，还跟他抢人才，碍他的事之类，末了又自我解释说他知道萨列里实在太忙了，一定都是罗森伯格搞的鬼，为什么罗森伯格这么恨他……

萨列里摸着他的背，听他叽叽咕咕，等他声音小了，鼾声渐起，知道他睡着了。

他等了一会儿才爬起身，打算回自己房间。莫扎特却突然抓住了他的手，口齿不清地追问：“……你为什么恨我，安东尼奥？”

萨列里看向他，莫扎特闭着眼睛睡觉，看上去只是在说梦话。

“因为你是沃尔夫冈·莫扎特。”萨列里轻声答道。他低下头，看年轻的音乐家白瓷一般的脸和细长又有力的手指。他轻轻抚摸他的手，随后匍匐下来，跪在他身前，亲吻他的脚尖。

《费加罗的婚礼》效应在持续发酵着，不和谐的声音伴随着它的好口碑尘嚣甚上，不过莫扎特可不管那么多。他把指挥权让给了另一位专职的乐队指挥，主要的精力投入到监督和创作新的歌剧《唐璜》中去。萨列里则一边处理宫廷剧院的事务一边在准备另一部法语歌剧《Tarare》，巴黎依然对他有信心，他必须要靠这部剧扭转之前留下的坏印象。特蕾莎返回了维也纳，她之前在巴黎怀了孕，预产期还有两个月，给了萨列里更多借口在维也纳多留一阵。

尽管非常繁忙，萨列里和莫扎特见面的次数却越来越多了。某种程度上萨列里心存愧疚，想在一切结束之前对他的小天才更好一些，另外一种程度上，他确实在莫扎特身上寻找到久违的放纵的快乐。或许是莫扎特本人的特质，他总有办法令萨列里在短暂的时刻里感受到某种自由。

他很少去莫扎特家里，通常是宫廷琴房或萨列里之前为情人租的公寓。他们尝试过一起工作，但显然阿玛德的存在太让萨列里分心，尤其是他们并不是在为同一个项目工作时。只能在莫扎特终于睡醒（通常是下午）和萨列里终于完成工作（通常是傍晚）时碰一碰面，交换一支曲子和一个亲吻。

“我爸说要来看我。”六月的一天傍晚莫扎特跑进他的琴房，挥舞着一封信，开心地宣布，举着信亲吻了一下，又手舞足蹈起来。“终于能让他看看我取得的成绩了！他可是一直反对我自己出来闯荡的。”

“请他去看《费加罗的婚礼》。”萨列里头都不抬地弹着琴。

“这可还用你说！”莫扎特得意地说。“周四晚上，我亲自指挥，你一起来吧？”他变戏法一样掏出两张票，在萨列里面前晃。“前排座位。怎么样？“

萨列里抬起头，努力地追忆了一下列奥帕多·莫扎特的模样，但过去太久，印象模糊了。

“当然，我对他如何培养出你可是非常有兴趣。”萨列里接过票，放进自己口袋，伸手摸了摸莫扎特的脑袋。莫扎特像个孩子那样趴在琴上，压着他的乐谱，顺着他的手摇晃头，惬意地笑着，捏着父亲的信翻来覆去。落日余晖为他镀上一层金光，看起来好像要化在阳光里，让萨列里眯缝起眼睛，也忍不住温柔起来。

他端详着眼前的年轻音乐家，不自觉地把这一幕刻在了心中。

那时候维也纳夏天的风正暖热，天黑得很晚，宫廷里的王子公主们玩闹总是会错过饭点，罗森伯格的威胁像一片遥远的乌云，在下雨之前就被风吹散，前方战线的消息远隔千里之外，毫无实感。萨列里的野心飘飘荡荡，并没有实际的落处，莫扎特像风筝，呼一下飞得极高，并且还能一直飞、一直飞，飞到不知多高的天外。他们可以享受一刻的闲暇，仿佛浪费一时也不要紧。时间好像无穷无尽，莫扎特如此年轻又才华横溢，萨列里也迎来了新的创作高峰，未来亲切又漫长，有那么多可能性，就像空白的乐谱，等待着无数优美的旋律。


	10. 9

9.

然而事情的发展超出了萨列里的预料。

周四中午时特蕾莎突然腹痛，熬到下午时羊水破了，不得不提前生产，萨列里急忙找医生接生，根本顾不上去捧莫扎特的场。全家忙了快五个小时才接生出这个早产了近一个月的小女孩。特蕾莎产后出血过多奄奄一息，这个新生的孩子也十分虚弱，比猫咪大不了多少，发出的呼吸断断续续。萨列里一刻不敢合眼，更不敢走开，生怕自己一个闪神失去了夫人和孩子。

特蕾莎在第二天恢复了一点，至少保住了性命，但孩子的状况变得更糟了，她身体发紫，进的气少出的气多。萨列里连找了三个医生，一个说急性伤寒，一个说先天性肺炎，一个说心脏还没长好。总之言下之意没有办法救了，让萨列里做好心理准备。

萨列里不知该如何跟特蕾莎说。他们已经失去了五个孩子了。仅有一个儿子活了下来，还先天体弱。上一次失去长子几乎摧毁了特蕾莎的精神，不得不在巴黎疗养多年。她好容易怀上这个孩子，又重燃起一点希望，自己虚弱不堪，刚醒就跟萨列里说想看看小女儿要给她喂奶。萨列里瞒她不过，把孩子抱了过去，做母亲的看到孩子怔了怔，就大哭了出来。萨列里试图安慰她，却没什么效用，特蕾莎没什么力气，很快又昏了过去，萨列里又惊又怕，寸步不离床前。

夫妇俩整日整夜地守在孩子身边，希望可以延缓死神的脚步，曾经有过一些时刻他们甚至觉得成功了。这个孩子会对他们微笑，抓他们的手指，吸奶也有了一点力气。她挣扎地想活。

萨列里流着眼泪对上帝祈祷，希望得到垂怜，他忏悔所有犯下的罪孽，但求上帝不要惩罚这个无辜的孩子。

那个孩子最终活了10天，刚刚来得及给她受洗。

特蕾莎穿上了丧服。她打算在身体好些的时候去暖些的地方。她在维也纳待不下去了。

萨列里没有留她。他置办了简单的葬礼，把孩子埋在妻子母家的墓地。他让唯一的儿子陪妻子一起离开，叮嘱他要照顾好妈妈。

他在一切渐渐恢复平静的时候想起莫扎特来，才意识到他忙于家事的这段时间完全没有听到莫扎特的消息，这对那个活跃的音乐家来说相当难得，于是抽了一天晚上登门拜访。

莫扎特把他迎进家里时萨列里就觉出不对劲来。他的眼下有青黑的阴影，神情也郁郁寡欢，萨列里对没能给他捧场表示歉意，他敷衍地点头。有康斯坦茨在，萨列里不能有出格的行为，聊得也不甚投机，莫扎特对他的关心只以简短的几个词回答，这让萨列里感到受了冷落，坐不太久就要离开。他依然觉得担心，但又想是不是莫扎特知道了他在背后搞的鬼，有些心虚，只能装出镇定又矜持的模样。莫扎特显得心不在焉，萨列里还是第一次感觉自己没有被他放在眼中，不免被刺痛。出门时也就刻意冷淡了，说谢谢不用送。莫扎特还是执意站在门口看他上马车，咬着嘴唇不出声。萨列里看着他似乎憔悴了不少，心里终究不忍，伸手握紧他的手说有什么问题来找我。莫扎特虚弱地一笑，挥手作别，也不知有没有放在心上。

一周之后，《费加罗的婚礼》被禁。

罗森伯格对此消息喜不自胜，萨列里却失去了当时复仇的心情。他甚至有点忧虑，觉得为何偏偏在此时？难道不能拖更久一些？莫扎特并没有找上门来要个说法，听达彭特说他什么话也没说。萨列里真实地担忧起来。他在家里转了几圈，思前想后为了缓和紧张的关系（被禁之后连《唐璜》的作曲都告中断，会请他作曲的人变少，莫扎特的生活显然会陷入困境），向皇帝申请为莫扎特谋一个宫廷乐师的职位，写点简单的舞曲，领一份固定薪水，虽然微薄但糊口够用。罗森伯格为此气得要跟萨列里绝交，但萨列里不知为何有糟糕的预感，他总觉得莫扎特要从他指间消失了，这让他意料之外地心慌。

授职仪式时萨列里在场，满心以为莫扎特会高兴地感谢他，但莫扎特只是公事公办地完成流程，看都没看他就走了出去。

萨列里气不过（为了让皇帝给莫扎特这个不费事也能拿钱的职位他可是费了一番工夫），没忍住追了上去，拦住了莫扎特。

莫扎特抬起眼睛看他，表情如看一个陌生人。萨列里一时不知说什么好——说到底莫扎特如今的处境萨列里有不可推卸的责任。

他尴尬地咳了一声，努力做出真诚的模样说以后他们就是正式的同僚了，他很期待以后的合作。

莫扎特表情奇异地笑了起来，听起来干涩而讽刺，他终于开了口：“萨列里阁下，您已经得到您想要的结果，是否满意了？”

萨列里张了张嘴，又闭上了。他感觉他追出来是个错误的决定。

莫扎特尖刻地继续：“感谢您，让我知道对别人抱有幻想是多么愚蠢的事。您还想要什么？沃尔夫冈·莫扎特跪在您面前求您可怜吗？”

萨列里惊慌地摇头，莫扎特只是冷笑。“不，我告诉您，永远不！您和您的魑魅魍魉能把我怎么样？您赢不了我，消灭不了我，也改变不了我。一点施舍能让您感觉好点吗？真遗憾我不会如您所愿向您摇尾乞怜。啊，我知道了，或许在这里刺入一把刀能让您满足夙愿——”他猛地上前，紧贴着萨列里，抓住他的手戳着自己的心脏，眼睛里放出疯狂的光。萨列里心里一惊，不由得后退了半步。

“——而您甚至都不敢亲自动手。”莫扎特轻蔑地放开了他。“喔，我亲爱的安东尼奥，您的软弱和虚伪真是可怜可爱。”

他说完就大笑着走掉了，留萨列里站在皇宫的门口，手脚冰凉，心里发冷。

萨列里回到家时浑浑噩噩。家中空无一人，家仆跟着妻子离开了，他还没来得及找新的。他走进琴房，看到满墙乐谱，S的那一列已经摆了一大摞萨列里的作品，桌上还放了一沓新的尚未入册。M的那一列里几乎一半都是莫扎特的，新加上费加罗的总谱，也占了不小的一块地方。他走上前，抽出一本，翻开看看，熟悉优美的旋律就自动在耳中回荡。

这本是莫扎特早些年寄给他的钢琴曲谱，被萨列里整理好了装订成册，莫扎特还在几个地方手写了标注。他抚摸过莫扎特的墨迹，把谱子拿到琴前开始演奏。他弹了几段，觉得不太顺，又从头开始弹起，又在没几个小节的地方弹错，不得不重新开始，如此几次，萨列里失去耐心，猛地用双手撞击琴键，发出巨大的噪音。

然而房间里依然安静，只能听见他一个人愤怒的喘息。他怒瞪着莫扎特的琴谱，拿起来卷成一团想撕，羊皮纸太韧撕不断，反而把他的手划出勒痕。他折腾了半天不成功，把琴谱摔在地上，坐在琴凳上，捂着脑袋不出声。过了好一会儿，他抬起头来，小心地把琴谱展平，用夹子拉直四个角，裱在平板上。他注视着莫扎特的字迹“温柔的行板”，“要欢乐！自由的欢乐”，“暴风骤雨般”……最终他低下头，泪水从眼中渗出，无声地流了下来。

三天后，萨列里带着完成的《特洛尼乌斯之穴》独幕剧终稿去找莫扎特校样。他还带来另一个好消息，宫廷剧院决定继续《唐璜》的工作，预计在第二年春天排演。他是第一个知道这消息（确切说也是他促成的）的人，在告知达彭特之前他想亲自和莫扎特说。

然而他在宫廷琴房找到莫扎特的时候大吃一惊，地上散落的全是乐谱，莫扎特缩在钢琴下面，蜷成一团，抱着自己一动不动。

萨列里犹豫了一下，走上前去，捡起乐谱，发现上面记的乱七八糟，全无规则，这让他心里警铃大作，急忙挪开琴凳，也跪了下来。

“沃尔夫冈？”他问道，伸手想碰碰莫扎特，犹豫了一下又缩回了手。

莫扎特没有反应。

“沃尔夫冈，你还好吗？”萨列里焦急了起来，还是没忍住伸手拽住了莫扎特，推了推他。莫扎特抬起头来，表情涣散。

尽管萨列里相信自己并不是他现在最想见的人，他还是努力地试图把莫扎特从钢琴底下拽出来，但莫扎特甩开了他的手。

“发生什么了，沃尔夫冈？”萨列里问道，随后咬住了自己的舌头。被禁演这件事对莫扎特的打击或许比他预想的还要严重。

莫扎特好像从梦中醒来一样盯着他看了一会儿，才反问道：“你关心吗？”

萨列里顿了顿才开口：“当然，没有人比我更在意您的安康了，莫扎特阁下。”

莫扎特苦笑了一声。

萨列里知道自己也没什么可辩解的。他跪在旁边等了半天见莫扎特没有出来的打算，索性也爬进钢琴底下，把莫扎特乱丢的乐谱整理好放在一边，又拿出《特洛尼乌斯之穴》的乐谱，数了几张，开始清样。

钢琴底下很挤，他们不可避免地脚挨着脚，膝盖也碰到。萨列里不得不趴着把头弯得很低，皱着眉头努力在昏暗的光线里辨认乐谱，轻轻地哼出声来。

“……第三个小节错了。是降F。”过了好一会儿，莫扎特出声打断了他。

萨列里抖了一下乐谱，又仔细看了看。“没错，是这样标的。”

“我说错了就是错了。”莫扎特答道。

萨列里转头盯着他看了半晌，莫扎特依然没看他，只专注于玩自己的手指。萨列里叹了口气，按降F唱了下去，果然顺畅了一点。他几乎唱完了整部剧，到最后什么也看不清，只好放弃。

莫扎特稍稍放松了一点，至少蜷得没那么紧了。萨列里看不清谱，自己的腰也实在疼得受不了，干脆换了个姿势，在地上平躺了下来，钻出来一点，让头可以出来透透气。

“你打算就那样缩到明天上午仆从来打扫吗？”他盯着天花板上的纹样问道。“明天上午我记得斯蒂文森要用这个琴房排练。”

莫扎特迟疑了一会儿，也学着他的样子平躺了下来，和他肩并着肩。

“一个好消息。《唐璜》拿到许可了。”萨列里继续道。“宫廷剧院打算排进明年五月的场，卡司你来定，我记得卡特莉娜应该有空。”

莫扎特无可无不可地应了一声。

萨列里躺在那里想了半天，挣扎要不要跟莫扎特道歉，但这样做仿佛是承认了自己罪行一般，他暂时还无法承受。

“……我爸爸去世了。”最终莫扎特打破了沉默。

萨列里愣了愣。“列奥帕多？”他问道。“可他……上个月不是还来看你的演出？”

莫扎特用一只手捂住了脸。“是啊，然后我把他气跑了。他到最后……都没原谅我。”他的声音颤抖了起来。

萨列里犹豫了一会儿，伸手去碰他的手，这一次莫扎特没避开。

“但他还是会为你骄傲的。”萨列里试着安慰他。

“凭什么？”莫扎特哑然失笑。萨列里才想起来禁演的事。

“我居无定所，花天酒地，逃避责任，几乎过着流浪的生活，除了会写音乐，我还有什么？什么样的父亲会为这样的儿子骄傲？”莫扎特苦笑道。“他为我奉献了一切，我却不听他的！他那么爱我！”他捂着脸哽咽了。“……现在我失去他了……”

萨列里轻柔地抚摸他的手。

“……我根本不知道要怎样做才好。”莫扎特缓了口气才继续。“他不愿听我的声音。我做错了吗？让我回萨尔斯堡，在科罗雷多手下做个卑躬屈膝的奴隶，靠那点俸禄生活他就会开心吗？……我做不到。看在上帝份上，我做不到他对我要求的那些。而你知道最糟糕的是什么吗？是我明知他会为此心碎、对我失望，我也一丁点都不想改——我发现，比起他的心碎我甚至觉得自己玩乐的自由更重要！我是多么自私又冷酷！”

“所以我失去他了……他不会再原谅我了，他会诅咒我的生活吗？”莫扎特说，眼泪从他脸颊上滑落。“是我害死了妈妈，又害死了他！”

“没有父亲会诅咒孩子的生活。”萨列里说。“他不会为此责怪你的。”

莫扎特只是流着泪摇头。

“前两周我刚失去了一个孩子。”萨列里停顿了下才开口。“抱歉没能去看你的歌剧，她在那天晚上早产。”

“噢。”莫扎特张了张嘴，又闭上。

“第六个了。”萨列里用手摸过头发，感到前所未有的疲惫。“没有一次不是一场灾难。但这一次……她是个小女孩。非常可爱，有特蕾莎的绿眼睛。我知道她活不下去，我应该早点让她结束痛苦的，但她还那么小，她挣扎了半天，我真的希望她能挺过来……可是上帝还是收回了她。”

“我们去年也夭折了一个。”莫扎特低声说。“十一个月。”

“我的父亲在我11岁时回到了上帝怀里。我的世界都在那时候改变了。”萨列里叹了口气。“是失去父亲还是失去孩子更痛苦，这几乎是无解的。生活太难了，为何总是得到又失去？……有时候我想，上帝为什么会给我们希望再打碎它？如果一开始根本没有希望，会更幸福吗？”

莫扎特没说话，只是沉默地盯着天花板。

他们俩一起安静地躺在钢琴下面，好像这是他们唯一的庇护所。门外有宫人来来回回走过，皮鞋在地板上发出哒哒的声音。他们议论着即将开始的宴会，谈论着王子的新欢，笑着，说着话，遥远的声音细细碎碎，仿佛隔着一个世界，一切悲剧都与他们无关。

“唱支歌吧，安东尼奥。”良久，莫扎特开了口。

萨列里微微苦笑。

“我们还能做什么呢？”莫扎特说。“音乐的意义……不就是为了让人活下去吗？“

萨列里偏头看向他。莫扎特注视着天花板，好像要透过那厚厚的屋顶看到极高的天空，仿佛父亲的灵魂会在那里闪耀。

萨列里清了清嗓，轻轻地哼唱起安魂弥撒。他在教堂里曾唱过无数次，从少年开始，为父亲唱过，为母亲唱过，为波提赛蒂唱过，为加斯曼唱过，为他意外丧生的长子唱过，为他夭折的孩子们唱过，为他早逝的友人们唱过。他们多残酷啊，一个个爱过他，也被他爱过，最终都离他而去。

“主！请赐给他们永远的安息，并以永远的光辉照耀他们。天主！锡安的人要歌颂你；他们要在耶路撒冷向主还愿。请垂听我祷告！一切生灵都要来归于主。”他唱道，想着他失去的孩子，她哭泣和微笑的脸。

“受造的都要复苏。答复主的审讯，死亡和万象都要惊惶失措。展开记录功过的簿册，罪无巨细，无一或遗，举世人类都将据此裁判。当审判者坐定后，一切隐秘都将暴露，无一罪行可逃遣罚。可怜的我，那时将说什么呢？”他唱道，想着他自己，他会下地狱吗？天堂的门向他闪现，光辉璀璨，令人心折，然而无论他怎么追赶，那光芒最后还是将他关闭在门外。

“主！请接纳我们为赞美主而向主献上的牺牲和祷告，为使今天我们所纪念的灵魂， 从死亡而超升入生命的境界，因为这是主从前许过亚伯兰及其后裔的。主！愿永远的光辉照耀他们，使他们永远与主的圣人为伍，因为主是慈悲的。”他唱道，想着莫扎特。这天赐的灵童，这炽热又温柔的灵魂，会上天堂吧？

“主！请赐他们安息。”他结束了这支曲子。

他转过头，莫扎特也转回头看向他。年轻的音乐家脸上泪痕未干。他对着萨列里微笑。日头早已西沉，他们没有点灯，他看起来好像融在晦暗不明的阴影里，几乎要消失了一般。

萨列里有一瞬间心头大恸，他忍不住想伸出手抓住莫扎特。

不要死。他想说。但这没头没脑的冲动是多么不合时宜啊，他迟疑地放下了手。


	11. 10

10.  
  
萨列里独身一人返回了巴黎。《Tarare》在半年后上演，大获成功，甚至胜过了《达那伊达斯》，成为人们竞相观看和谈论的话题。同样的，这也是一个悲剧，讲述的是一位国王利用手中的权力抢夺部下的妻子据为己有，最终自取灭亡的故事。萨列里自嘲地想这难道不是他自身的写照吗，他已经很难从纯洁的神剧和欢乐的喜剧中获得创作的快感，那些激烈的嫉妒、愤怒，绞尽脑汁施行的谋杀变成他最拿手的主题了。  
  
留在巴黎也让萨列里碰巧避过了奥斯曼土耳其的战争，听闻他留在维也纳的同仁们为此过得相当艰难。时局动荡时对音乐的支持显著变少了。莫扎特首当其冲。《唐璜》预演并不顺利，他没能复制《费加罗的婚礼》的成功，评论家们对他复杂的乐式感到迷惑，众说纷纭。他铺张浪费的习惯并没有因为经济的拮据而有所收敛，他不得不从市中心搬去了郊外。  
  
他给莫扎特写信，称赞他的作品，说《唐璜》的优美会被后人铭记。然而莫扎特的回信却让萨列里感到担忧。年轻的音乐家显然很沮丧。“您快回来吧！没有您的维也纳冷得让人绝望。”他写道。“我时常感到世界就像一个灰暗的盒子，人们在盒子外看我的笑话，窃窃私语着等待我窒息在盒子里。我连寻欢作乐都没有力气。我经常做噩梦，梦见爸爸、姐姐、科洛雷多，还有一群其他的人，他们把我当木偶一样摆弄，嘲讽我。连阿玛德也要弃我而去——这冰冷的世界就要杀死我了。”  
  
萨列里觉得他言过其实，但莫扎特一向表达比较夸张。他写信劝慰莫扎特多出去走走，或许可以巡回演出，那也是一笔不错的收入。莫扎特听从了他的建议，开始往别的城市出访，从德累斯顿到曼海姆。  
  
不久后萨列里在皇帝的命令下返回了维也纳，授命将《Tatare》翻译成意大利文。他去找了达彭特，达彭特欣然应允。莫扎特依然在巡回途中，但萨列里听闻他过得非常糟糕，有些地方给了他冷遇，他的收入甚至不足以抵消路费和剧场租金。  
  
改编成意大利语的《Tatare》改名为《Axur, re d'Ormus》，很快进入剧院排演，预演即好评如潮，皇帝连看了三遍，赞不绝口。萨列里再一次成为维也纳音乐界的明星，也是社交界的明星，贵族们争相邀请他过府，为他能指导自己的孩子为荣。  
  
这个时候，莫扎特回来了。  
  
萨列里忙到过了两周才想起去看看年轻的音乐家。当然，以莫扎特的性子他是绝对不会在失落的时候找萨列里的。  
  
萨列里最后是在莫扎特常去的小赌场找到的他。年轻的音乐家正紧张地盯着轮盘，萨列里在他身旁站了半天都没发现。他瘦了很多，显得眼睛更大了，他神经质地搓着手指，手指苍白，几乎没有血色。结果就像大多数赌徒那样，他输了。区别只在于莫扎特不敢置信地叫出声来，说一定是作弊。赌场的人气势汹汹地围了上来索要赌债，莫扎特梗着脖子不肯给，最后是萨列里替他付的钱，他才好像发现了萨列里的存在。  
  
萨列里把自己付马车夫的钱都用掉了，于是他们只能步行，走出赌场，在维也纳的大街上漫步。  
  
莫扎特对自己差点把裤子都输掉了并不以为意，坚决地表示一定是对方使诈，萨列里恨铁不成钢，开始追问他最近有什么作品，莫扎特立刻就烦了。  
  
“您只有在您成功的时候才会这样关心卑微的我。”他讽刺道。“啊哈，我什么都没有，两手空空，马上要被人们遗忘啦。您是否开心了？”  
  
萨列里被他梗得说不出话来。他确实总是希望自己的成就能被认同，《Axur》也是、《达那伊达斯》也是，他不止一次在创作时想着莫扎特，不想输给他，想让阿玛德看看，他萨列里也是有才能的。  
  
他也确实希望莫扎特失败，因为没有什么比莫扎特的失败更能衬托他的成功。  
  
上帝给了莫扎特阿玛德，上帝什么也没给萨列里，这样的成功是不是可以证明，萨列里击败了神？  
  
然而比起其他人，他也最想得到莫扎特的认同。他甚至带了《Axur》的票，想邀请莫扎特一起去看。  
  
“把自己变成其他人的敌人有什么好处，莫扎特阁下？”萨列里憋了一会儿才开口。  
  
“您是那个先挑起战争的人。”莫扎特亲昵地靠近萨列里，用一只手揽着他，几乎贴着他的耳朵说话。“嘿，您恨我。您想毁了我。现在可是个最好的时机，我已经在悬崖边上啦，只要轻轻一推，我就会掉下去。”  
  
他说着，闪身把萨列里抓进旁边的暗巷，把萨列里按在墙上。他危险地贴近，热气呼到萨列里的脸上。“来吧，来吧，安东尼奥，”他说着，解开了自己的外套，扯松了自己的领子，露出半块胸膛。“做你想做的事。在这里插一把刀，烦人的沃尔夫冈·莫扎特从此就会消失，再也不会成为你的心病了。”  
  
他笑了起来，露出尖利的白牙，眼睛像黑夜里的狼一样闪着光。萨列里不由自主地伸出手来，碰到他裸露的皮肤，好像被烫伤一样又缩回手。莫扎特一把抓住他的手，按在自己身上。  
  
“这里没人能看见。”他说道。“伟大的萨列里阁下，这里是贫民区，死亡每天都会发生，根本不会有人注意多一具尸体。”他舔了舔嘴唇。“你在害怕什么？”  
  
萨列里抬眼看他。莫扎特笑着，又疯狂又令人畏惧。他仿佛受了蛊惑一般低下头，咬住了莫扎特的脖子。动脉在他嘴唇里颤动，他想咬下去，牙齿却打滑，只能深深地吮吸，仿佛这样就可以汲取莫扎特的生命。莫扎特没有推开他。他甚至发出轻轻的笑意，好像看什么有趣的事情。  
  
萨列里好像中了邪一样，挣开了莫扎特的手臂，把他反推到墙上，伸手去扯莫扎特的衣服，顺着他的脖子往下咬他，用指甲划过他的身体，用牙咬他的肩膀、锁骨，在他的胸前撕扯他的乳头，仿佛这样就能吃到他的心脏。  
  
莫扎特小声地痛叫，他终于流出血了。  
  
这点腥咸让萨列里清醒了一点，他抬起头看莫扎特，莫扎特平静地看着他。他又瘦又白，眼圈青黑，嘴唇干裂，但依然俊美，锋利如同天神。  
  
萨列里跪了下来。地上的污泥弄脏了他的丝绸裤子，他也丝毫不以为意。他忙于解开莫扎特的裤子，把自己的鼻子埋进他的耻毛里呼吸他的味道，用舌头取悦他，等他兴奋后就迫不及待地把他吞进嘴里。他一下子吞得太深，几乎被呛得窒息。但这正是他想要的，他强迫自己屏住呼吸，用喉咙感受莫扎特的变化，只靠缓慢的吞咽来摩擦。  
  
没多久他的头脑就开始晕沉，他不得不抓住莫扎特的膝盖维持自己的姿势，甚至渐渐失去了力气。莫扎特吐出一声小声的咒骂，用手托着他的后颈防止他把自己噎死，同时也让自己后撤一些，以便再一次插入。  
  
萨列里怀念这个——这种完全被一个人的气味充满，连呼吸都仿佛不是自己的感觉。他会死吗？噢，当然会，世界上每一个人都会死。莫扎特会死，萨列里当然也会。  
  
死在莫扎特身上是个不错的选择，事实上，再完美不过了。他在梦里、戏剧里谋杀了他那么多次，死在他手上，也是完美结局。  
  
但是莫扎特不可以死。他还没有找到最好的方法给他一个衬得上他的光荣又盛大的死亡，他怎么可以死？  
  
——上帝啊，上帝啊，请用最严厉的刑罚惩罚我，为我污秽的欲念和肮脏的罪行，为我已经犯下的罪和隐而未发的罪。我为我即将施行的谋杀忏悔。什么都不能将他夺去，这个最纯洁、最无辜的人必须死在我手里。  
  
安东尼奥·萨列里会下地狱，沃尔夫冈·莫扎特必须要上天堂。  
  
萨列里终于哭了出来。他哽咽着吞下莫扎特的精液，含着他直至嘴巴酸麻，眼泪和唾液糊了满脸，狼狈不堪。他哭得上气不接下气，却一刻都不肯从莫扎特身上离开。  
  
“唉，安东尼奥……”莫扎特叹道。他伸出手，轻轻地抚摸萨列里的头，梳理他被沾湿的头发。  
  
  
  
萨列里最终还是没有把《Axur》的票送出去。他把那天穿的外套和裤子都扔掉了。  
  
他开始逃避见莫扎特。每一次见莫扎特都会让他心软。让他克制不住地贪恋莫扎特更多。他零零散散地听说莫扎特又巡回了几次，不甚成功，打算复排《唐璜》试试运气。  
  
与之相反，《Axur》的成功延续了很久，是整个维也纳最叫座的剧，声名一直远播到国外。皇帝打算在皇家婚礼上使用它，让萨列里重新编曲。对于这一莫大信任萨列里当然全力以赴。他把达彭特叫了回来，罔顾莫扎特的《唐璜》复排也需要达彭特的协助。  
  
莫扎特愤怒地给他写信谴责他，萨列里只是冷淡地附上皇帝的命令。“这等荣耀，不容任何疏忽，需要极其小心的对待，非靠即兴天赋可以完成，我想您是难以想象的。”他回道。  
  
莫扎特的回信来得飞快，只有一个巨大的词加粗涂满了一张信纸：“去死！”。萨列里翻翻白眼，把它扔到了一边。  
  
婚礼非常成功，萨列里亲自指挥了乐队，得到了一致赞誉。莫扎特没来，他还在生气。萨列里偶尔想，他和莫扎特，思路很少统一，总在争执，也总会和好。他们分享了最亲密的情爱，也在更多的时候互为仇敌。莫扎特几乎称不上萨列里的朋友，但若皇帝需要萨列里再在一个月内赶一部独幕剧出来，他会报出的名字依然会是莫扎特。  
  
他几乎能想象，他们会一直纠缠下去，他成功，莫扎特就失败，莫扎特成功，他就失败。他们总是这样此消彼长，从不会在一时分享桂冠。或许这也是上帝的玩笑：萨列里注定是要为莫扎特的问鼎铺下前方的路的。毕竟萨列里年长那么多，而年轻的音乐家还有漫长的未来。  
  
他甚至想过，如果自己不幸死得早了，他希望莫扎特为自己谱安魂曲，作为他们纠缠一生的总结，让那个年轻人怀抱着“老家伙终于让出路来了”的轻松写出一部快乐的创作，就像他的其他作品那样，无忧地唱着天堂的颂歌。这会让萨列里在尘土里也感到一点天堂的荣光的。他为自己的幽默微笑。他 请人为莫扎特送去委托，但隐去了姓名，他还不想让莫扎特知道萨列里把他看得如此重要。  
  
  
  
然后，皇帝死了。  
  
虽然约瑟夫二世的身体近年是不太好，但他的死亡还是来得令人震惊。从加斯曼时代开始萨列里就在为皇帝服务了，他失去了自己最大的保护者和靠山。尽管继任的列奥帕多二世依然延续了哥哥的乐廷传统，但他并不是个如约瑟夫二世那般开明又有鉴赏力的君主。萨列里新写了剧，自觉出色程度甚至超过了《Axur》，但新皇帝在审阅时为其激进性而震惊，禁止上演，他宁愿选择前皇时已经获得好评的作品，一遍遍复排。萨列里只能把新剧都锁进了抽屉。身为宫廷乐长，他的职能开始更多朝组织和管理、教育倾斜。他不再创作新剧了。  
  
这给了萨列里一些空闲的时间。莫扎特又消失有一阵了，不知道躲起来做什么，他想想也过了这么久，莫扎特再生气也早该消了，于是亲自登门拜访。却发现莫扎特家已经萧条，大门紧锁，康斯坦茨和莫扎特都不在。  
  
萨列里最终是在郊外市民兴建的新剧院里找到了莫扎特。确切说，是找到了席卡内德。这位古怪的演艺家做出神秘的表情，指着一个布景房间，说魔盒打开了，别打扰他，杰作正在诞生。  
  
萨列里对他再三保证不会耽误莫扎特的进程，方才走了进去。  
  
莫扎特在对着钢琴写谱。阿玛德在他的身边。萨列里有一阵没见过阿玛德，过了几秒才适应过来。  
  
然后他意识到：莫扎特瘦得可怕。他一边弹琴一边记谱，速度飞快，捏羽毛笔的手近乎痉挛，嘴里念念有词，屋里有人出现了都没注意到。  
  
萨列里站在那里看着他。他一直写，没有停下来。阿玛德几乎抱住了莫扎特，用一种半强迫的方式把他的手按在琴键上。萨列里站了一整个小时。莫扎特头都没抬。  
  
萨列里走出小屋，站在门口揉眼睛，他觉得他应该哭的，却眼睛干涩，只余心脏疼痛。  
  
席卡内德凑上前来，兴奋地问他怎么样？  
  
萨列里想扯住他的领子把他惯在地上，说你看不见吗？他快要被阿玛德杀死了！但他最后只是问莫扎特日常生活怎样？席卡内德耸肩：每天都有人送餐，也有美人陪他睡觉，但他吃得很少。  
  
萨列里在门口转了好几圈，最后接过了食盘端了进去。莫扎特依然没有抬头，萨列里把食盘放在一边，走上前去，把他的手从钢琴上拿了下来。  
  
阿玛德消失了。莫扎特抬起头来。他在认出萨列里之前的那一瞬间闪过凶狠的表情，近乎杀意。  
  
然后他眨了眨眼睛，认出了面前的老熟人。“安东尼奥？”他问道，有点吃惊。“你在这里干什么？”  
  
“监督你吃饭。”萨列里没好气地说。  
  
莫扎特盯着自己的手，又想放上钢琴，被萨列里打开。“今天到此为止了。”萨列里说，把食盘端了上来。  
  
莫扎特抱怨了两声，萨列里全都无视了，于是他老实坐下来，狼吞虎咽地吃完了晚餐，还连连称赞说他好久没吃得这么好了。萨列里心想那是因为你根本没好好吃。  
  
他待又要坐上琴凳，萨列里抓住了他。“我说了，今天到此为止。”他强调。  
  
莫扎特有点不耐烦起来。他控制不住地抓着自己的手臂，在手臂内侧留下深深的红痕。过了一会儿又坐不住，起身哼着歌，拿起曲谱又写了起来。  
  
“……上帝啊，阿玛德对你做了什么？”萨列里心都惊了。  
  
“什么？”莫扎特转头问。  
  
“你看看你自己，阿玛德对你做了什么？”萨列里站起身，从他手里抢走了乐谱。  
  
“你到底在说什么啊？”莫扎特想抢回来，被萨列里推开——如今他竟然能被萨列里推开了！  
  
“康斯坦茨在哪里？”萨列里问。  
  
听到妻子的名字莫扎特似乎清醒一点了。“丢下我跑了。”他丧气地说，在琴凳上坐了下来。“唉，女人，总是不理解你真正想要追求什么……”  
  
“……你有多少天没有好好睡过，吃过了？”萨列里继续追问。  
  
“七、八天？我记不得了。这有什么要紧？我有新的旋律快让我记下来……”  
  
“沃尔夫冈！”萨列里厉声叫道。“你到底在做什么？！阿玛德已经变了，你没感觉吗？他会害死你的！”  
  
莫扎特愣了愣。他看向萨列里，温柔地笑起来：“可是，你知道的，安东尼奥—— _他是音乐啊_ 。”  
  
  



	12. 11

11.

《魔笛》在极短的时间内完成了。当然，因为是莫扎特的作品，或者说，是在阿玛德的逼迫下完成的。

萨列里几乎一有空就往市民剧院跑，主要是逼着莫扎特吃饭和休息。莫扎特看到他就心烦。

我以为你很想我死。他嘲讽地说。

不是在我没准备好的时候。萨列里答道。

那得等到什么时候？

阿玛德认同我了。觉得你是个什么事都不懂的小屁孩，还是我比较靠谱。

哈！那是永远不可能的。

不试试怎么知道？

我就是知道！因为我就是阿玛德，阿玛德就是我！

所以我也一直觉得你大概也就聪明不到六岁……

诸如此类。在莫扎特没被阿玛德抓着作曲时，他们会拌嘴，吵架，偶尔聊天。必要的时候萨列里并不介意把莫扎特带上床。但莫扎特身体虚弱，动情很耗体力，很多时间他们只是躺着说话，直到其中一个提起音乐，莫扎特就要再被阿玛德抓起去创作为止。

萨列里这辈子也没这么努力地避免谈论音乐。他意识到他的人生大半全在围着音乐转，如此矢志于此，以至于说起其他的，几乎是空白。他只能努力地想，说些自己认识的人和事，不可避免就说到加斯曼。回忆加斯曼让他平静，也让莫扎特平静。遥远的爱意如同一颗咀嚼了太久的糖，虽然尝不出味道，但总有甘甜的记忆在嘴边。

你是个好老师。莫扎特说。

我不会超过加斯曼。萨列里答道。

不，你会的。莫扎特坚持。相信我，你已经是了。

萨列里对此一笑了之。

然后就如萨列里预料中的一样，《魔笛》预演大获成功。他坐在包厢里像其他观众那样为每一幕的神来之笔和精彩之处大声叫好，高喊“Bravo！”，莫扎特坐在他身旁，撑着头疲惫地微笑。

演出结束之后莫扎特去后台处理事务，萨列里在剧院门口等着他，等了半天没见莫扎特出来，正在疑惑，却看见科罗雷多大主教怒气冲冲地走了出来。

萨列里向他行礼，科罗雷多出乎意料地停了下来，站在他面前看着他看了一会儿。

“你和莫扎特关系很好？”大主教开口问道。

“我们是皇帝陛下尊属的乐廷同僚。”萨列里恭谨地答道。

大主教捏着手里的十字架转了转。“你在微笑。”他说。“这部剧让你这么开心吗？”

萨列里愣了愣。他知道科罗雷多和莫扎特积怨颇深，他得想个不得罪大主教的方法回答。

“确实非常有感染力。”他谨慎地答道。“但以我的观点来说太复杂了，不适合高雅的乐趣。以市民剧院的口味来说非常适合。”

科罗雷多意味不明地哼了一声。

萨列里微微弯腰行礼。“阁下的意见如何？”

“神赐之乐。”科罗雷多简洁地回答。

萨列里一惊，抬头看向他。科罗雷多目光如炬地盯着他，好像要看透他似的。

这时候要改口也难了，萨列里只好干巴巴地称赞了大主教的好品位，莫扎特确实以天才闻名……

科罗雷多不耐烦地挥手打断了他的恭维。“萨列里，你不理解。”他说道。“我听到一些传言……你们俩有点问题？”

萨列里干站着不敢接腔，不知他说的问题是指他和莫扎特的暧昧关系还是龉龃。无论哪个他相信都不是这个莫测的主教喜欢的。

科罗雷多低头看了眼地面，又抬起头来：“你必须要知道，莫扎特这样的人，不是你能碰的。有上帝在看着。”他指了指上面。

萨列里汗都下来了，支吾着表示他们只是同僚，他很欣赏莫扎特。

科罗雷多点点头。“我能猜到你在想什么，事实上，我也这样想过。”他说道，萨列里依然不明白他在指代什么。“但是你必须知道，你理解不了他，他做的事、他的生死去留在比我们更大的手里。别白费心思了。”

他说完就走了。留萨列里一头冷汗地站在原地。

莫扎特又过了一会儿才出来，看起来更加苍白虚弱了，几乎能被风吹倒。萨列里心事重重地陪他一起上了马车。

“怎么了，安东尼奥，脸色这么难看？”他倒先关心起萨列里来。

“刚才在门口碰见科罗雷多。”萨列里答道。

莫扎特立刻露出不屑的神情。“不要相信他对你说的话！他是个恶棍！我刚和他吵了一架！怎么，他找你麻烦了？”

萨列里摇了摇头，只是神色复杂地看着莫扎特。莫扎特被他看得不好意思，故意抛了个媚眼，咯咯地笑起来，笑到一半却开始咳嗽。萨列里勉强笑了笑，伸手拍了拍他的膝盖。

他把莫扎特送回家，想了想还是没忍住，问起他科洛雷多的事。

“大主教阁下跟你说了什么？”他问道。

“收我做他的金丝雀呗。”莫扎特无所谓地回答，他又忍不住要去摸琴，被萨列里制止了。

“什么金丝雀？他给了你职位？”萨列里问。

“他大概想成为我的赞助人。”莫扎特答道，他无所事事地玩着自己的手指，一直用眼睛瞟旁边的乐谱。

萨列里思考了一会儿。“那样不是很好？你可以有稳定的收入，状况也会比这里好。”

莫扎特抬眼吃惊地看他。“跟科洛雷多？我当年可被他当奴仆一样压榨！”

萨列里试着跟他解释：“因为以前你不是个成名的音乐家。但他现在认同你了。像他们这样的大老爷，肯专程跑来你的小剧院看你演出，还不计前嫌想赞助你已经是非常大的诚意了……”

“不，坚决不！”莫扎特扶着琴站起身来。他激动了起来。“我跟他吵掰那时我就发誓，绝不会成为任何人的奴仆！无论多艰难，我不会再低头了！”

“但是你的身体需要更好的治疗……”

“安东尼奥，这件事不要再提了。”莫扎特伸出手来，停下了谈话。萨列里不想他太激动，只好闭嘴。

莫扎特倒是过了一会儿又蹭了过来，笑眯眯地拉萨列里的手放在手里揉捏，说康斯坦茨要到下周才回来，让萨列里陪他过夜。

萨列里不敢置信地上下打量着他，莫扎特不满地表示他虽然不太舒服但还没到不能人道的地步，何况如此出色的预演难道不值得他们庆祝一下吗？这可是萨列里第一次陪着莫扎特完成一部作品。

萨列里拗不过他，同意了，只要求莫扎特别动，他自己来。莫扎特乖觉地躺上床，萨列里照老样子想熄灯，被莫扎特阻止了。

“让我看看你，安东尼奥，我喜欢看你。”他说。“我一直记得小时候，在宫廷琴房里找到你的那次，你可漂亮了，比小公主还漂亮，还会拉非常好听的曲子，我悄悄看了你好久才敢上前。”他笑起来。“我还记得你说十年后来维也纳找你，我一直记得的。后来你说记得我，我不知有多高兴。”

萨列里怔了怔，看向他，莫扎特笑得很温暖，于是他也就承认了。“现在没以前好看了。”他自嘲道。“但我从未遗忘过你。”他说着，脱掉了自己的衣服，走到浴室去找润滑和扩张。

他出来后爬上床，莫扎特也脱掉了衣服，躲在被子下。他低头和他接吻，在莫扎特的眼睛里看见自己的倒影。

就算萨列里再想自欺欺人，他也不得不承认，莫扎特已经不是当年那个小狗一样一直往他身上蹭的青年了。他不再有年轻人精壮的身材，丰弹的肌肉， 暖热的皮肤，他身体热得不正常，瘦得几可摸到肋骨，皮肤上有不正常的黑斑，颧骨突了出来，每一次喘息都很费力，让他的胸膛明显地起伏。他看起来如此憔悴，几乎不像是萨列里认识的那个活力四射的小无赖。阿玛德比萨列里想象中更多地侵蚀了他， 尽管他的眼睛还是那样闪亮。

萨列里一阵心痛。这心痛让他清楚地意识到自己深深爱他，然而这爱让萨列里感到恐惧。他还能拥有他多久？这愚蠢的小东西快要把自己搞死了！这固执己见、自负过头的混蛋！他还能做什么？如果是萨列里的话，如果是萨列里的话——

他持续不断地亲吻莫扎特瘦弱的脸颊，抚摸他的身体，用自己所知道的一切知识力所能及地取悦他，又如此小心翼翼，不想伤到他半分。他虔诚地摸过他皮肤上的褶皱，亲吻那些不详的黑斑，把他的疼痛都咽在自己嘴里，直到莫扎特受不了地抓住他的手臂，停止他这过分动人的崇拜之举。

“够了，安东尼奥，我的好安东尼奥，”莫扎特说，声音几乎是破碎的。“求你了，让我解脱吧。”

“……我做不到。”萨列里压着他再一次坐下，他凑近莫扎特的脸，看他湿润闪动的眼睛。“我不会让你离开的，你不能摆脱我。我发誓，你不可以先我一步——”

莫扎特伸手抓住了他的脸，咬上了他的嘴唇，纠缠着他的舌头，如此激烈，萨列里尝到了咸腥的味道。那是鲜血混合着泪水的味道。

他心里酸痛得要爆炸，放过了莫扎特。

结束之后萨列里一点也不想动，也不想清理了，只黏糊糊地靠着莫扎特。莫扎特已经昏昏沉沉，但还是努力撑着不想睡。

萨列里抚摸他的头发，催促他快休息。

“我总怕闭上眼睛醒来你就又跑了。”莫扎特说。“我更怕闭上眼睛再也看不到你。”

萨列里咬着嘴唇，努力不让自己的眼泪落下。

“死在你手上是个不错的选择。”莫扎特苦笑了起来。“但你这个胆小鬼，根本下不了手。”

萨列里没法反驳，他从背后抱紧了莫扎特，感到他的骨头戳到自己的胸膛和胃，沉甸甸的。

“……为我唱歌吧，安东尼奥，我在梦中也能听见你的歌声，那能让我飞翔。”莫扎特低声说。

“……你想听什么？”

“少女思春，和情人共度良宵的歌。”

萨列里把额头埋到他肩上，停顿了一会儿，颤巍巍地开始唱：“……你的眼睛如星光闪亮，你的嘴唇如甜蜜的毒药，你的声音将我包围，呼唤我，呼唤我——这爱的火焰将我燃烧，唉，爱人啊，你可知我的灵魂颤抖，我切切渴慕你，又恐惧。我渴求夜晚将我隐藏……”

莫扎特无声无息。萨列里只能从他微弱的胸膛起伏里知道他还活着。

他放轻了声音，轻轻地把莫扎特的手放好，给他盖好被子。“这样你睁开眼睛，就能看到温柔的黎明……”

他的眼泪终究还是忍不住流了下来，沾湿了莫扎特后颈的一小块地方。他继续唱着，副歌循环往复。“唉，爱人啊，你可知我的心……唉，爱人啊，你可知我爱你……”

《魔笛》尚在预演，莫扎特已经再次扑在作曲上了。他的身体状况每日俱下，好几天都病得爬不起床。他在写《安魂曲》，好像这真的会成为他最后的作品那样，把所有的热情都投入了进去。萨列里天天过来陪他，好几次他想告诉莫扎特，别写了，我不需要这首曲子为我送终，但他最终没说出口。没有了目标莫扎特会怎样？萨列里已经分辨不清他是在靠音乐续命，还是音乐在榨干他最后的精力？

他开始真切地后悔自己送出的委托。然而莫扎特已经停不下来了。他需要靠人扶着坐在钢琴旁边，但还是顽强地演奏、记谱……那音乐一点也不欢乐了，它前所未有的沉郁、黑暗而忧伤。

“你为什么要这样写？”萨列里扶着他，阿玛德出现在琴凳上，莫扎特的手着魔一般跟着他。他按下了一个音，发出满足的叹息。他虚弱地喘息，几乎握不住手中的笔，却还是喘息着写下一个个音符。“为什么……停下来。”萨列里眼含泪水，伸手去拨阿玛德的手，却从空气中穿过。

“阿玛德，听听我的声音。”萨列里恳求道。莫扎特沉浸在自己的世界里，甚至连他的存在都意识不到了。

“阿玛德，你在杀死他！”萨列里提高了一点声音，阿玛德把莫扎特的手臂抓得那么紧，好像要从他身上蘸取血液来创作。

“阿玛德，求你了。停下来。”萨列里说。阿玛德置若罔闻，依然紧抓着莫扎特，按着他的手记谱。

……如同第一次、如同无数次他们见面，阿玛德，这音乐的魂灵，从未正眼看过他一眼。

萨列里感到了愤怒，又觉得悲凉。“……我在这里啊，看着我！”萨列里痛苦地出声。“我，安东尼奥·萨列里！维也纳乐廷有史以来最出色的音乐家！我写出了有史以来最卖座的歌剧，我的声名传遍整个大陆！我啊！难道不该是我吗？！为什么是他？为什么？这么年轻的孩子，他什么也不懂！”

他解开了袖子，捋到手肘处，露出血管，他从莫扎特手里夺去了羽毛笔，往上猛地一扎，流出鲜血来。

“是我不够努力吗？我比最勤奋的税吏还要辛勤！”他叫起来。“是我不够优秀吗？我的音乐万人传唱！你想要生命吗？我也有啊！为什么不是我？！”他把血抹上了乐谱，扯到了阿玛德面前。“你看啊！看看我！我的心、我的血、我的灵魂肉体，你想要什么我都给你！”

阿玛德失去了手中笔，轻飘飘地扫了他一眼，好像看到了他，又好像没看到。他把注意力放回到琴键上，他抓着莫扎特的手按上琴键，那么用力， 几乎把他的手都抓变了形。他已经弹到了继抒咏的最后一段。莫扎特轻轻哼唱出声：“这是可痛哭的日子，死人要从尘埃中复活，罪人要被判处。然而天主啊！求你予以宽赦。”

那万有的永恒在萨列里面前说话了。用音乐的方式，因为祂的语言众人难以理解，而音乐直击人心。萨列里听懂了——他要恨他为何会听懂，为何独独只有他听懂。那声音裂碎岩石，如雷轰顶，令血液冻结。

祂说：罪人，你的罪赦了。然而这门你不能过。

萨列里颓然跪倒。他捂着脸，像个孩子那样哭了起来。

莫扎特停了下来。萨列里泪眼朦胧地看着他，莫扎特看起来又遥远了几分。

“安东尼奥……”莫扎特叹气道。“你好爱哭啊。你在怕什么？”他微微地笑了起来，弯下腰，伸手去擦萨列里的眼泪。

萨列里抓住了他的手不肯放，抓紧了握在额头前，忏悔一般的姿势。他停不下来哭泣，哭得心肺都痛。莫扎特好似也感应到什么，没再说话，只是用手抚摸他的头。

“这首让你这么难过吗？”萨列里稍稍平静下来后莫扎特问。

“这首送给我吧，沃尔夫冈。”萨列里说，挡住了钢琴不让莫扎特碰。“用什么交换都可以，这首《安魂曲》给我。”

莫扎特摇头。“这是我自己的《安魂曲》。”他平静地答道。他站起身来，站不太稳，萨列里把他扶到了沙发上。

“你还这么年轻，需要什么《安魂曲》！”萨列里说道。

“死亡的味道已经在我舌尖了。”莫扎特说。他瘫坐在沙发上，看向虚空中的一点。“阿玛德清楚。”

“不要再管阿玛德了，我们谈点别的吧。”萨列里打断了他。“聊聊你自己，有什么想做的事？你想出去走走吗？我可以去叫马车。”

“……星星上的黄金。”莫扎特忽然没头没脑地说。

“什么？”

莫扎特安静了一会儿，好似陷入了回忆，随后他抬起头来，惨笑一声：“有时候想想，我这一生得到了什么，失去了什么——我失去了爸爸、妈妈、姐姐、家庭，我没有钱，没有地位，除了音乐一无所有……”

“可是你过得很自由快乐！”萨列里说。

“哈，自由快乐！这是老萨列里会说的话？“莫扎特失笑。他好像忽然看到什么似的激动起来，使劲伸手攥住了萨列里的衣领。“……你会和我交换吗，安东尼奥？”他问道。“用你的一切来交换？”

萨列里看着他。莫扎特脸色红得不正常，眼睛却闪闪发光。

“你会失去所有爱你的人，阴影会永远笼罩你，你费尽力气想逃脱，却发现自己一无所有，被烧得遍体鳞伤，而他是你仅有的……你愿意吗？”

萨列里毫不犹豫地回答：“如果上帝给我这个机会。”

莫扎特笑了起来，放开了他，无力地倒了下去。他眼中带泪。“谢谢你，安东尼奥。有你真是太好了。”

“我也一样。休息吧，沃尔夫冈，我明天再来看你。”萨列里说，伸手帮他垫好靠枕，有些不忍再看。莫扎特蜷在羽绒靠枕里，看上去那么小，谁能知道他身上背负的天命有多沉重？

他站起身来，整理自己的衣服，戴好帽子，准备离开。

“安东尼奥，”莫扎特忽然又在他身后叫他。萨列里回过头去。莫扎特不知怎地竟挣扎地站起来了。

“你知道，其实从来没有阿玛德，一直只有我。”他说道，指着自己的胸口。“我就是音乐。”

萨列里扶着门看他。他想起第一次在公园看见莫扎特，粗俗轻狂，却如凯旋的英雄。他想起第一次听《后宫诱逃》，莫扎特像小狮子一般在序章就摧枯拉朽。他想起第一次和莫扎特共奏，音乐之灵第一次打开他的眼睛，莫扎特唱着“这爱的火焰将我燃烧”。他想起莫扎特和他吵架，用他的提琴拉出裂帛之声，落在地上都会溅出血迹。他想起他们的合作，他想起费加罗的婚礼，他想起每一次他听莫扎特演奏，每一次他看莫扎特作曲——他甚至不需要刻意去想，这些已经刻进了他的记忆，成为他的音乐本能。只要安东尼奥·萨列里还会歌唱，还会演奏，他每一次尝试从音乐那里得到什么，都不会脱离莫扎特的影子。

“是的。沃尔夫冈。”萨列里脱下了帽子，站正了身体回答他。“我从未有过怀疑。”


	13. 12

12.

第二天凌晨，康斯坦茨派人送来信，莫扎特停止了呼吸。

几天后，萨列里承办了莫扎特的葬礼。那是一个很简便的葬礼。康斯坦茨实在无力承担更多了。她的小儿子尚在襁褓。他们在一个风和日丽的日子把莫扎特埋葬在一块公共墓地里。参加的人很少，除了萨列里只有几位平时和莫扎特相熟的音乐家。

萨列里请来了相熟的神父主持葬礼，并清唱了《安魂曲》已完成的部分。康斯坦茨一直在哭，绞着手说这首曲子害死了他丈夫。萨列里什么话也没说，他给了可怜的寡妇一笔钱，让她好好照顾好莫扎特的孩子。

他回到乐廷，开始组织大型的悼念仪式。《费加罗的婚礼》重新上演，《唐璜》复排，《后宫潜逃》复排，《魔笛》常演不衰。他亲自负责这些剧的运作，甚至把自己的剧都推后了。莫扎特的声誉一时间达到了顶峰，人们哀悼天才早逝，对他的突然死亡感到痛心，联想到萨列里和他的龉龃，不少矛头都指向了萨列里，尤其是那些在萨列里治下的乐廷里郁郁不得志的，开始传萨列里毒害了莫扎特的谣言，并且愈演愈烈。

萨列里对此保持沉默。

康斯坦茨一个人拉扯两个孩子非常辛苦。萨列里定期去看望她，给予一点帮助。他从不多待，给一点钱就走。

有一天康斯坦茨叫住了他。“萨列里阁下，”她说。“我听到了一些传言。”

萨列里一僵，转过身看莫扎特的遗孀。他一直觉得康斯坦茨非常难对付。

康斯坦茨请他坐下。“说实话，我不相信。”她说道。“先夫那样的个性，交过很多朋友，有更多敌人，而您两类都不是。”

萨列里笑了笑。“何以见得？”

“我不是很懂你们这些男人的东西。”康斯坦茨说。“作曲啊音乐啊什么的，太复杂了。但先夫曾说过多次，萨列里阁下是最理解他的人。他沉浸在那个我不懂的世界太久，也被那个世界带去了。我敢说，在那个世界，您和他的关系比我跟他的关系要亲密得多。”她微微地笑了笑。“嘿，我还曾嫉妒您，因为若轮到灵魂，您陪伴他的时间比我可多多了。”

“莫扎特阁下的天赋有目共睹。”萨列里答道。“我只遗憾他没能放缓一点脚步，创作出更多的曲子。”

“所以您不会谋杀他。”康斯坦茨说。“您过去是与他有过争执，但我知道他是死于自己的追求。纵使我为此悲痛万分，但我知道他在最后的时间里异常清醒……唉，您知道，他那个人常常糊涂，但最后时光怕是从我认识他以来最清醒的。”

萨列里低头不语。

康斯坦茨也有些难过。她强颜笑起来，挥手招来自己的小儿子。

“今天跟您谈这个，其实也是有不情之请。”康斯坦茨整理自己孩子的衣服。那孩子躲躲闪闪，一直不肯露脸。

“我和先夫的小儿子五岁了，也是该入蒙的年纪。从小他便很喜欢音乐，我一直带他去附近的教堂听音乐，他总是很快学会。但我毕竟不是专业的，您一直在音乐教育方面成果卓著，或许愿意帮忙看看这孩子有没有天赋？毕竟，您知道，他是先夫的儿子。”康斯坦茨把小儿子推了上前。

“这是那个……”萨列里一时想不起来名字。

“他叫弗兰兹。”康斯坦茨说。“但我们从小都叫他沃尔夫冈。”

“和他父亲一样？”萨列里问。他弯下腰，看那孩子的脸。他的眼睛和鼻子极像莫扎特。

“是的，小沃尔夫冈·阿玛德乌斯·莫扎特。”康斯坦茨说，露出怀念的微笑。

小沃尔夫冈很有才华，虽然不及他父亲，但也是萨列里年轻学生中重要的明星。萨列里一直把他带在身边悉心培养。他收很多学生，只看才华，不看家世，不收学费，对那些特别贫苦的孩子们他还资助他们。学音乐的少年们从大陆各地慕名前来萨列里这里，希望可以得到他的指导，哪怕不能被收做门徒，指点两句也是益处极大。

加斯曼曾经倾尽所能地帮助萨列里，如今萨列里希望以这种方式偿还恩师。

他偶尔也想，如果他在第一次见到莫扎特的时候就坚决地把他留下，让他随着自己一起学习音乐，他们的结局会不同吗？莫扎特和他会像曾经加斯曼和他那样融洽吗？他多希望能在莫扎特还没有成为他的那个莫扎特之前参与他的人生。然而这种假设并无意义——是列奥帕多培养了那个天才，不是萨列里。萨列里是他成名后的绊脚石，是那个他需要压过去的障碍。萨列里以为会旷日持久的缠斗不过是他一厢情愿的错觉，上帝没有给莫扎特这个时间，世界没有给萨列里这个权力。

列奥帕多二世后是弗朗西斯二世，然后帝国被拿破仑打败，弗朗西斯二世变成了奥地利王国的弗朗西斯一世。

萨列里继续担任宫廷乐长。他重新开始写剧，有的成功，有的失败，但再没法复制《Axur》的辉煌。属于他的歌剧时代随着莫扎特的逝去而消逝了。新时代正如他所预料的那样，以莫扎特的复杂乐式为开端，朝向更感性、更激情澎湃的音乐转变。贝多芬，这位他昔日教过的学生是如今维也纳的热捧人物，人们谈论着法国大革命，谈论着先锋的浪漫理论，终于意识到自己站在时代的拐点，谈论着变化，激动得恨不得立刻奔赴战场。贝多芬是他们钟爱的类型：热情洋溢，坚不可摧。每一个音符都有力量在颤抖。而萨列里那克制、简洁的美已经渐渐少人欣赏。

他知道自己已经老了，不适合再挡路了。他从剧院撤了出来，专心于教学和圣乐。至少在教堂里，有些宁静是永恒的。奥地利被卷进战争夺去了他的一些朋友，他仅剩的儿子和特蕾莎相继去世，除了学生和圣乐，也没什么可以抚慰他疲惫的心灵了。

他有时候会觉得自己为什么会活这么长，他爱的人没有活过四十五的，只有他，像个老怪物一样，带着前朝的阴影活着。但他一点也不想死。就算他总是不断地得到又失去，伤痕累累，他还是很想活。没有一天不想活。

音乐是为了让人活着。他越来越多地想起这句话。每当他抑郁、悲伤、绝望，被这世界的恶意包围得喘不过气来时，他会躲在琴房弹一首莫扎特的曲子。他就仿佛又看到那个金色的年轻人，笑着说，安东尼奥你好爱哭啊，你在怕什么？他就仿佛回到过去的黄金岁月，莫扎特还年轻，他也年轻，他们暗潮涌动，又争锋相对，每天每夜地萨列里想着他，怎么创作出更好的音乐打败他。无论他们之间闹成什么样，单只是创作这一事实本身就充满了生命力，让回忆也变得振奋。他便又能活下去一天了。

而且那门还没开。

还不到时候。还不到时候。萨列里还有很多事想做。他想看到小沃尔夫冈成才，他想培养更多的学生，把更多音乐的种子播撒出去，让更多人听到音乐、了解到音乐。

因为音乐是神赐予人的权柄。是巴赫、海顿、加斯曼、萨列里、莫扎特，往后贝多芬、李斯特……更多更多的人，把自己的生命投入进去，在有限驱壳里突破的无限自由。是生命本身的呼唤，是灵魂的倾诉，是那神秘的世界意志的镜子。

有些音乐需要被更多人听见，因为那是天赐的。让人在现实的苦痛里稍稍脱离，升入更高的空间，让人可以做梦，看到比己身更大的风景。

莫扎特曾给萨列里写信时说过：“快乐的音乐并不意味着生活是快乐的，恰恰相反，我一点也不快乐，唉，康斯坦茨还在为我们失去的孩子哭泣。我的心也碎了。可怎么办？活着的人总得活下去。一直痛苦我就写不了曲了。我就努力地去想意大利。我小时候去过那里，威尼斯真美，那是你的故乡吧？我想着你，想着南意大利的阳光。我想啊想，阿玛德就带着我飞了过去。”

萨列里已经忘记了自己是怎么回他的了。他只是一遍又一遍地在现实的冲击中回到莫扎特的音乐里，并一遍又一遍地确信：莫扎特与永恒同在。他依然会像活着时那样，一遍遍原谅萨列里，一遍遍拥抱他，说嘿安东尼奥，来吧，音乐这么美，我们一起来玩吧。

这足以宽慰他疲惫的心了。

小沃尔夫冈是个忧郁的孩子，并不像他的父亲。他总是信心不足，需要很多鼓励。萨列里一直用莫扎特的音乐教他，也跟他说了很多莫扎特的故事，希望他可以快乐起来。收效并不大，尽管他的演奏技巧和作曲能力都很出众，但他羞怯的性格让他和他那些个性强烈的同学们比起来并不容易博得人们的好感。

他长得越来越像他的父亲，但萨列里从不曾把他认错，哪怕神思恍惚的时候也没有。他有时候也痛恨自己的过分清醒。

萨列里有一次和他聊天，又说起他父亲，小沃尔夫冈有些别扭地表示他大部分关于父亲的印象都是听来的，他自己毫无记忆。

“你会为此遗憾吗？”萨列里问。

小沃尔夫冈撇了撇嘴。“说实话？并没有。我一直跟着您长大，而妈妈说他并不是个称职的好父亲，我哥在的时候他基本没管他。”

“我对此也深表怀疑。”萨列里笑了笑。“他不是那种会被家庭束缚住的人。”

“但他交了您这样的朋友，所以我觉得他应该还是有可取之处的吧。”小沃尔夫冈说，露出崇拜的表情。“有时候我会希望，您是我的父亲多好啊。”

萨列里顿住了。他看向小沃尔夫冈少不更事的脸。“永远别这样想。”他严厉地说。“你的父亲是个伟大的人。而我，我不过是个罪人。”

“可是……”小沃尔夫冈紧张了起来，涨红了脸，想要辩解什么。

“沃尔夫冈，”萨列里看着他说。“你妈妈错了，其实是我杀了你父亲。”

小沃尔夫冈愣住了，看起来受了很大的惊吓。他呼吸急促，脸色发白。萨列里盯着他看了半晌，才笑起来，拍拍他让他不要紧张，他不过是开玩笑。

他送走小沃尔夫冈后回到自己的琴房，翻找出莫扎特的安魂曲，已经是誊写好的完整版，并没有莫扎特的笔迹了。他翻过乐谱，脑子里回响起那低沉、黑暗的旋律。他知道他所言属实。他也清楚他向撒旦许的愿竟以这样一种超出想象的方式被实现。莫扎特死于他的手，传言虽然千差万别，但并没有偏离真相。

从某种角度说，萨列里终究还是独占了莫扎特的死亡。

所以他不可以轻易死掉，他在这世上的时间，每一天都需要为这桩谋杀赎罪。

萨列里知道自己做得永远不够好。他有太多需要做的事情了。乐廷的大部分事务依然需要他的首肯，但大部分权力已经放了出去。他只关心他的学生们。每一个学生都如此可爱，他们有的孤僻，有的任性，有的乖巧，有的机灵，性格大大不同，但唯一相同的是都有自己的才华，都对音乐的未来有无限憧憬。人的成长是多么让人着迷，萨列里愿意在能力所及的范围内为更多喜爱音乐的孩子铺路，帮他们走得更远一点、再远一点。

他有越来越多的敌人，觉得他老迈，又固执守旧，不听劝阻，坐在那个位置上非常碍眼。德语音乐兴盛下意大利语音乐衰败，德系的音乐家视他为杀害莫扎特的凶手，视他为仇雠，他有学生被党派争斗所害，他有朋友听信了谣言和他反目，早年帮助过的人装作不认识他，他的学生开始在他背后捅刀，他身边亲近的人越来越少，他能动用的资源越来越少。乐廷的影响力越来越弱，人们要看自由的音乐家，就像莫扎特那样。他们说乐廷豢养的奴才能做出什么好音乐？我们已经处在新时代，我们要革命！自由和平等！老一套应该被埋藏进土里。

萨列里依然在我行我素地教学生。尽管越来越少有天赋的孩子来找他，有些甚至只是为了从他这里混口饭吃。他一如既往地耐心，倾尽所有。他的家产越来越薄了。他卖了房子，租了间公寓，又从大公寓租进小公寓，幸好皇帝保留着他的俸禄，让他不至于没有钱付房租。本来就不是个富裕的行业，就算他曾是维也纳最出名的音乐家，也抵不住他数十年来只出不进。有朋友不理解，萨列里只是说加斯曼曾这样帮他，所以他也需要这样回馈上帝。

真实的原因太冠冕堂皇，人们不会信。萨列里也不会说。

种下去一百颗音乐的种子，有一颗发芽，就会有更多人爱上音乐，就会有更多人听到莫扎特。

那门还没开。

萨列里是老了。真的老了。他开始渐渐想不起来事情，丢三落四，他不得不告病，住进了医院。他没有父母，没有兄弟，没有妻子和孩子，只有他过去亲善的几个学生偶尔会来看他。每当这时候他就很高兴，会追问他们的同门的发展，因为他们的进步而高兴，虽然他常常搞错名字（他实在教了太多，自己也记不清了），但这些好孩子多少还有耐心陪他说话。

再后来，他忘事更严重了。他的记忆出现了错乱，他总是以为特蕾莎还活着，会从巴黎给他写信，他有一次光着脚从医院里跑到了大马路上，说《后宫诱逃》要排练了，他要赶快去看，他不能迟到。他变得很容易激动，总是觉得有什么必须要做的事——学生出事了，有个孩子要病死了，《魔笛》快要完成了，不可以去写《安魂曲》……他总是想要跑出去，医院不得不把他锁在房间里。

他仅剩的那几个访客也来得越来越少，任谁也不愿意和一个胡言乱语的老头子待在一起。

不能出门让他变得日渐沉默。他依然活在自己错乱的记忆里，但渐渐都变成一片模糊。他只记得自己有必须要做的事，却想不起来那是什么。他只记得他不能死。在没做完之前他不可以死。这让他在被护士粗暴地翻来覆去的那些毫无尊严的时刻，被病痛折磨得整夜睡不着，又做了什么自己想不起来的事而被人嘲笑时总能挺过来。

有时候护士拿给他纸和笔，他就急匆匆地开始写谱，他头脑里乱糟糟的有好多音乐想要写出来。他的时间不多了，他必须得写下来，不写下来不行……他记得有个少女思春，和情人共度良宵的故事。那歌怎么唱？这样你睁开眼睛，就能看见什么？他想不起来了。纸上一片乱涂。

1825年五月的一天，萨列里依然浑浑噩噩地躺在病床上，从窗外传来一阵熟悉的音乐，好像迷雾被拨开一样，萨列里辨识出那是《费加罗的婚礼》，他渐渐清醒了过来。

医院请了一只乐队，正在为他们新建成的大楼举行庆祝仪式。那曲子拉得稀松，好几个地方都错音，错了节拍。萨列里睁开眼睛，想要朝他们大喊弹错了，却忽然发现窗台上坐着一个小孩子。他长得粉雕玉琢，带着银色的假发，穿着皇后赏赐的红色小褂，在窗台上摇晃着脚。

阿玛德——萨列里几乎惊呼出声。

阿玛德却用手指了自己嘴唇示意他安静。安东尼奥，他亲切地叫萨列里，笑起来。

萨列里的眼圈立刻就红了。他知道那门终于开了。

沃尔夫冈。他说。

嘿，我就知道你能认出我来！莫扎特从窗台上跳下来。他跳到萨列里身边，用手摸他的手，说你老了好多，我都不敢认了呀。

你变小了好多，我也不敢认了。萨列里回答。

这就是我的样子，你一直知道的。莫扎特说，拎了拎自己的衣服。音乐的样子。

萨列里含着眼泪看他。外面的音乐依然在乱七八糟地继续。

他们拉得好难听。莫扎特吐舌头。

是好难听。萨列里回答。你弹的最好听。他补了一句。

莫扎特咯咯地笑起来。安东尼奥唱歌最好听。我想听你唱歌好久了。他说着，拉起萨列里的手。萨列里却忽然惊慌起来，甩开了他的手。

我做得还不够。他紧张地说。再给我点时间，我能做得更好。沃尔夫冈，再等等我，我还不能去陪你。还有这么难听的乐队在演奏你的曲子，人们以后会怎么说你？说明我做的不够——

莫扎特温柔地看着他。够了呀，安东尼奥。他说。你早知道，在我离去那时起，一切便决定好了。

萨列里张了张嘴，有些绝望。那这些年，这些年我做的所有这些事……他哽咽着要说不下去。

莫扎特摸着他苍老干枯的手背，拿起来放在嘴前亲吻。音乐会记住你的名字。他说。而你知道，种子会发芽，树会生长，人会歌唱。音乐与人类共生，直至永恒。

来吧，安东尼奥，我等你实在太久了，我真想你。莫扎特说着，爬上床，伸出手臂。

……真的太久了，沃尔夫冈，太久了。萨列里答道，眼泪涌了出来。他挣扎着从床上起身，不太成功，试了三次，碰倒了旁边的水杯，水流了出来， 弄湿了被子。但萨列里顾不上扶了。他也扶不了了。他终于可以伸出双手，把莫扎特抱进了怀里。

安东尼奥·萨列里的葬礼在五天后举行。那一天万里无云，他被葬在一个风景优美的墓园里，他的学生从四面八方赶来为他送葬，在他的墓前撒下山一样的白玫瑰。

他的墓志铭是他的学生之一写的。他继任了萨列里的宫廷乐长职位。

安息吧！尘土不会淹没你

永恒会为你绽放。

安息吧！在永恒的和谐中

你的灵魂终于能自由。

它曾在迷人的音调中倾诉自己，

如今在不朽的美中飘扬。

-end-


End file.
